pourquoi ça n'arrive qu'à moi ?
by AkameAkabane
Summary: Après avoir mis fin à la guerre en tuant voldemort, Harry ressort traumatisé et le fait d'être à longueur de temps poursuivit par les journalistes n'arrange décide néanmoins de surpassé cela et veux vivre paisiblement aux coté de ceux pour qui il c'est battue. Pourtant , il se rends vites comptes qu'il c'est fait manipulé par Dumbledore et prit aux dépourvue, il s'enfuit .
1. Prologue (x)

Prologue

 _ **(Dans cette fanfiction Fred est toujours en vie tout comme George et le reste de la famille Weasley. Severus est vivant également. Et dumby est toujours vivant !)**_

La seule chose que Harry Potter avait toujours désiré, c'était une famille qui l'aimerait et la tranquillité.

Il pensait d'ailleurs l'avoir trouvée cette famille et c'était même battu pour cette tranquillité...

Mais au fil du temps, il se rendit compte que la famille qu'il pensait avoir acquis n'était que mensonge. Il s'en rendit compte quelques mois après la fin de la guerre, après qu'il ait tuer Voldemort.

Harry pensait qu'après ça il aurait enfin la paix, la tranquillité qu'il avait toujours voulue pour lui et pour sa famille d'adoption qu'étaient les Weasley. Il avait également trouvé un père et un frère en Severus et Drago qui eux ne voyaient pas d'un bon œil la famille Weasley mais ne dirent jamais quoi que ce soit pour ne pas blesser Harry qui lui avait une confiance aveugle en ces derniers.

Mais la réalité en fut toute autre, d'abord, alors qu'il venait à peine de se réveiller de son coma magique dans lequel il avait été plonger, il avait été assailli par les journalistes.

Deux jours plus tard il sortit de l'hôpital, rien ne s'améliora, dès sa sortis des centaines de personne l'attendaient, l'acclamant, le couvrant d'éloge.

Harry ne le supportait pas, comment pouvait-il le couvrir d'éloges pour un meurtre. Car oui, même si c'était pour le bien du monde magique, il avait tué quelqu'un et en avait même été heureux…enfin sur le coup... mais maintenant qu'il prenait du recule sur la situation, il en était horrifié. Et eux qui en ajoutaient une couche en le félicitant, lui rappelant le meurtre qu'il a commis...

Mais Harry se disait que ce n'était qu'une simple passade... Qu'avec le temps ça passerait ! C'est donc avec cet état d'esprit qu'il alla au terrier rejoindre sa famille ou du moins ce qui pour lui s'en rapprochait le plus. Avant d'arriver là-bas, il prit soins d'envoyer une lettre pour Severus et Drago, qu'il n'avait pas encore vue leurs promettant une visite dans un mois tout au plus !

Une fois au Terrier, il fut accueilli à bras ouvert par Molly qui serra son corps frêle dans une forte étreinte. Harry souriait, sa lui faisait du bien de se sentir aimé.

Molly le tira presque immédiatement à la cuisine, le trouvant trop maigre à son goût. Elle lui prépara alors une myriade de plat cependant Harry mangea à peine, prétextant être ballonné. Cette excuse suffit à Molly qui pour une fois n'insista pas plus et laissa donc Harry s'installer dans la chambre de Ron.

Ron le salua de manière brève comme à son habitude quoique cette fois avec une certaine lassitude :

\- Salut mon pote, je vois que tu vas mieux.

\- oui... répondit Harry sans vraiment le penser, il était toujours hanté par le jour de la bataille finale et tous les morts qui était advenus mais s'efforçait de rester fort.

\- Cool. Dit Ron sans vraiment chercher à en savoir plus et ne tardant pas à sortir de la chambre.

Harry commença donc à ranger ces affaires dans divers tiroirs lui étant attribué, laissant ses affaires les plus importantes dans son sac à l'abris des regards. Il ne tarda pas à se faire interrompre par Hermione qui lui sauta dessus le serrant dans ces bras :

\- Oh Harry je suis tellement heureuse que tu sois enfin de retour ! Tu m'as tellement manqué, les choses n'étaient pas du tout pareils sans toi ! s'exclama la jeune fille le serrant un peu plus fort contre elle comme s'il allait s'envoler.

Il sourit la serrant légèrement en retour ravis de la revoir en forme.

\- Je suis ravis de te revoir aussi M'ione.

\- Au fait tu aurais pu penser à me prévenir ! dit-elle la voie remplie de reproches.

-Te prévenir pour quoi ? demande le brun sans comprendre.

\- Bah pour toi et Ginny ! accuse-t-elle faisant pencher la tête de Harry qui ne voyait toujours pas où son amie voulait en venir.

\- Je ne comprends pas ce que tu me reproche M'ione peux-tu éclairer ma lanterne ?

\- Aller ! Harry ne fait pas l'innocent ! Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas dit plus tôt que toi et Ginny vous étiez fiancés ! insiste-t-elle répondant au passage aux interrogations du brun.

\- Euh... et bien parce que moi-même je n'étais pas au courant du tout. Dit Harry fronçant les sourcils, pour lui Ginny était une sœur rien de plus.

Hermione ne semble pas comprendre et est troublée par la nouvelle que Harry vient de lui annoncer... Comment ça pas au courant ?

\- Je ne sais pas qui t'as dit ça M'ione mais cette personne a dû te faire une mauvaise blague. Continue-t-il.

\- Je ne voie pas pourquoi Ginny plaisanterait surtout que tout le monde à l'aire de penser que vous allez vous marier la semaine prochaine, jeudi pour être précise. Déclare -t-elle lui montrant les faire-parts.

En voyant cela, Harry fronce les sourcils passant en quelques instants de la surprise à la colère.

\- C'est quoi cette histoire !? Je ne pourrais de toute façon jamais me marier avec elle ! Je suis gay bon sang ! dit le jeune homme s'énervant et se levant rapidement pour tirer les choses aux claires avec la famille Weasley qui avait semble-t-il oublié de lui parler d'un quelconque mariage.

Il fit un bref au revoir à Hermione puis partis de la chambre se dirigeant rapidement vers Molly:

\- Molly pouvez-vous m'expliquer ce qu'il passe ? Je viens d'apprendre que je suis fiancé.

Molly sembla légèrement pâlir et marmonna avec inquiétude" il n'était pas sensé le savoir si tôt...", Harry l'ayant parfaitement entendu ne manqua pas de froncer un peu plus les sourcils et de demander :

\- J'attends une réponse, donc s'il vous plait répondez ! dit Harry avec un ton ne trompant pas sur son état.

\- Calme toi mon garçon. Entendis Harry. Il reconnut très vite la voix de Dumbledore.

Il se tourna vers lui ne manquant pas le léger soupir de soulagement de Molly.

\- Vous voulez que je me calme ? On voit que ce n'est pas à vous qu'on vient d'annoncer des fiançailles sorties de nulle part !

Depuis un moment déjà Harry ne faisait plus confiance à Albus Dumbledore. En effet, il avait découvert en allant à la banque avec Drago et Severus, que ce dernier avait pris beaucoup de libertés et avait souvent puisé dans ces comptes pour des dépenses qui selon Albus étaient nécessaires. Il n'en avait fait part à personne, ayant également découvert qu'il versait à certaines personnes des revenus fixes et mensuels. Il attendait de découvrir à qui allaient ces revenues afin de pouvoir les trainer en justice. Il avait évidemment immédiatement fait cesser ces versements et changé de tuteur ainsi que de tuteur magique, laissant ces rôles à Severus qu'il savait digne de confiance.

Le grands Albus Dumbledore lui demanda de se calmer prenant sa voix de grand père :

-Mon garçon... c'est pour ton bien tout ça... Ginny est une gentille fille qui sera parfaite pour toi. Et puis de toute façon, je ne peux revenir en arrière j'ai signé hier en tant que tuteur magique pour ces fiançailles et tu ne peux malheureusement t'y soustraire.

Harry ne loupa évidemment pas le sourire qu'affichait Dumbledore. Il semblait tout sauf désolé et même satisfait de ce qu'il se passait.

Le brun prit une inspiration pour se calmer et sorti de la cuisine allant faire un tour pour se changer les idées. Pendant qu'il marchait il relatait les mots employés par le vieux citronné et la solution fis tilte dans sa tête.

C'est donc un peu plus calme qu'il revint dans la maisonnette le soir venue, entrant calmement et sans faire de bruit. Il allait monter dans sa chambre, quand il entendit une conversation plus qu'intéressante provenant de la cuisine :

\- Albus... Je crois qu'il commence à sérieusement se douter de quelque chose ! On devrait avancer la date du mariage pour être sûr qu'il ne tente rien ... dit Molly avec une certaine inquiétude.

\- Ne vous en faites pas Molly, avancer la date ne nous rendrait que plus suspect, laissons les choses tels quelle pour le moment de toutes façons il ne peut se défiler. Et si cela peut vous rassurez, nous dirons dès maintenant à la presse pour les fiançailles. dit-posément le directeur de Poudlard.

-Directeur, je ne veux pas risquer mon mariage avec Harry ! Si cela échoue je ne pourrais jamais devenir Lady Potter et Black et adieux l'argent, la gloire, mon Harry et les reste ! Dit Ginny ne semblant pas apprécier les risques pour elle de ne pas devenir Lady Potter Black.

\- Mais puisque je vous dis qu'il ne se doute de rien ! D'ici demain, il sera même ravi de se marier avec toi ma petite Ginny. Il lui faut juste du temps pour s'habituer à l'idée. Dit Albus pour qui l'enjeu était également grand, il avait besoin que Harry reste bien dans le chemin de vie qu'il avait tracé dans l'optique où il survivrait à la bataille finale.

Ginny hocha la tête puis sous la demande de sa mère, parti dormir. Une fois seule Molly dit à Albus :

-J'ai une question à vous poser Albus ! Pourquoi les versements ont-ils du retard ce mois-ci ? J'espère pour vous que vous ne les avez pas annulés, nous avons fait tous ce que vous vouliez ! Ron c'est rapprocher de Harry et nous l'avons "accueilli" dans notre famille.

\- Les goblins doivent avoir un léger retard voilà tout, je vous assure que les versements tiennent toujours. Affirma Albus rassurant Molly.

\- très bien... Alors bonne nuit à vous Albus. dit-elle partant vers la chambre conjugale.

Harry lui en avait assez entendus... Alors c'était eux ? Harry n'avait que peu de mal à y croire, ça semblait…tellement évident... Il avait vraiment été naïf…

C'est donc la boule au ventre que Harry remonta dan sa chambre, Il pris son sac contenant ses objets les plus précieux ainsi que deux trois vêtements puis parti dans le seul lieux où il trouverais du réconfort...

Il transplana donc au manoir Prince, là où vie le dernier héritier de cette ancienne et sombre famille... Severus Tobias Snape Prince.

 _ **Hey voici le prologue de ma nouvelle Fanfiction qui est je le précise un Crossover avec Twilight.**_

 _ **Donc donnez-moi votre avis en commentaire.**_

 _ **A et je précise que les autres Chapitres ne seront pas tous aussi long.**_


	2. Chapitre 1 (x)

Harry arriva devant le manoir Prince son sac à la main. Il toqua et attendit que quelqu'un vienne lui ouvrir.

C'est Winky, l'elfe de maison de Severus, qui lui ouvrit la porte :

-Bonjour ! Winky va vous conduire au maître Snape. Dit joyeusement la petite elfe de maison qui commença dès à marcher vers le salon.

Harry la suivit restant silencieux. Même s'ils ne lui en avaient jamais rien dit, Harry connaissait très bien l'opinion de Severus et de Drago à propos de la famille Weasley, il savait donc déjà ce que les deux allaient lui dire. Il était persuadé qu'il entendrait parler de cette histoire pendant un bon moment et que les deux Serpentard ne se priverait pas de lui faire savoir qu'ils avaient eu raison.

Il arriva donc au salon avec la boule au ventre, il n'avait vraiment pas besoin de ça en ce moments. Il resta silencieux jusqu'à ce que Severus lui fasse l'honneur de lever les yeux de son livre.

\- Que fais-tu ici Harry ? demande Severus. Je te pensais chez les Weasley. Ajoute-t-il.

À ces mots, Harry se mordit nerveusement la lèvre tout en baissant la tête cherchant comment s'expliquer. Severus le remarqua rapidement et s'en inquiéta. Au moment où Harry allait enfin répondre, il fut interrompu par l'arrivée de Drago qui semblait paniqué.

\- Parrain c'est affreux !! Harry v-...

Il ne put terminer sa phrase qu'il vit justement Harry devant Severus.

\- Mon petit Harry ! Que nous vaux ta visite je te pensais ch-...

Une fois encore, il ne put terminer sa phrase se faisant interrompre par Harry qui semblait légèrement à cran.

\- Chez les Weasley, je sais ! Et je ne suis pas petit ! dit Harry qui mesurait deux têtes de moins que le blond.

Alors que Drago s'apprêtait à répliquer, Severus étant curieux de savoir ce que Drago voulait lui dire demanda :

-Drago et si tu nous disais plutôt ce pour quoi tu étais venu ?

-Ah oui c'est vrai ! S'exclame-t-il.

Drago lui tendit le journal qu'il avait à la main.

"Harry Potter Fiancé à la fille Weasley !

Très cher lecteur ! Notre beau et jeune Lord Potter-Black n'est apparemment plus sur le marché ! En effet Dumbledore aurait annoncé ce matin même les fiançailles de notre sauveur avec la cadette Weasley ! La date serait pour la semaine prochaine ! Nous n'avons pas plus d'informations pour le moment, mais le directeur de Poudlard nous a permis une interview avec les jeunes fiancés !

Votre dévouée Rita Skeeter "

Severus regardait le papier bouche bée, il tourne sa tête vers Harry avec interrogation et stupéfaction :

\- Harry c'est une blague ? demande Severus incrédule.

Harry soupire :

\- Figure-toi que j'ai pensé exactement la même chose en l'apprenant... C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je suis venu...

Harry baissa à nouveau la tête. Severus s'approcha doucement de lui se levant pour arriver à sa hauteur, ce que Drago ne tarda pas à imiter :

\- Que s'est-il passé ? demande-t-il, sa voix laissant entendre son inquétude.

Harry se mordit la lèvre et commença à leurs expliquer ce qu'il c'était passé. Au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait, de très légères larmes apparaissent au coin de ses yeux, le sentiment de trahison revenant au galop. Il leur en voulait mais il s'en voulait aussi à lui-même pour avoir été aussi naïf.

\- Je savais bien qu'on ne pouvait pas leurs faire confiance ! Grogna Drago en colère contre les Weasley. Tu aurais dû nous écouter.

Harry ne dit rien la tête toujours baissée.

\- Mh, Je ne veux pas en rajouter une couche, mais Drago a raison, on t'avait prévenu Harry. Ajoute ensuite Severus.

Harry soupire légèrement, se mordant la lèvre inférieure, il marmonna un petit : "je sais..."

Il y eut un petit silence où Severus et Drago décidèrent de prendre Harry dans leurs bras.

-Aller ne pleure pas, ce n'est pas digne de toi ! dit Drago essayant probablement d'être gentil.

Severus lui ne dit rien se contentant de le serrer contre lui doucement.

Cette étreinte paisible réchauffa le cœur du survivant qui se calma dans les bras des deux hommes.

Il finit par les lâcher au bout de quelques minutes.

\- merci...

\- Mh. Réponds Severus.

Quelques minutes après, le maître des potions partit dans son laboratoire laissant Harry et Drago qui discutaient à propos de Quidditch.

Là-bas il vit une chouette, qu'il savait appartenir à Dumbledore, avec une lettre dans le bec. Il la prit et soupira en voyant que le directeur de Poudlard souhaitait le voir immédiatement. Il ne tarda pas plus partit par cheminette vers le bureau de Dumbledore.

Il atterrit immédiatement dans le bureau de celui-ci.

\- Severus te voilà ! Tu as été rapide, veux-tu un bonbon au citron ?

-Non merci, dites-moi juste ce que vous voulez qu'on en finisse. Réponds sèchement Severus.

\- Et bien j'aurais besoins de vos talents de potioniste. dit-il posément

\- Et de quelle potion auriez-vous besoin au juste ? Demande-t-il avec un agacement visible.

Le directeur préfèra ne pas l'ennuyer plus longtemps au risque de se voir refuser sa demande :

\- J'aurais besoins d'une fiole d'amortentia. Dit-il gardant toujours un ton enjoué.

Severus le regarde suspicieux :

-Et pourquoi auriez-vous besoins de cette potion ?

-Vous n'avez nullement besoin de le savoir.

Le ton du vieux citronné était sans appelle et Severus savait que c'était peine perdue d'essayer de creuser.

Il soupira et accepta de la faire. En sortant, il vit Molly Weasley qui lui offrit un beau regard dédaigneux auquel il rendit un regard noir. Sans plus tarder il retourna au Manoir.

Pendant ce temps dans le bureau du Directeur :

Albus souriait constatant que toutes ses prévisions marchaient comme sur des roulettes. Il avait bien eu peur un instant que Severus refuse de lui faire la potion qui servirait pour Harry, mais tout c'était très bien passé. Et puis de toute façon, Severus détestait Harry donc il n'aurait eu aucun mal à le convaincre.

Alors qu'Albus se félicitait d'être si intelligent, Molly entra le faisant soupirer :

\- Dumbledore ! C'est affreux !! dit-elle paniquée

\- Molly calmez-vous, que ce passe-t-il ? demande Dumbledore soupirant mais gardant le sourire.

\- Il a disparu !! dit-elle

\- Qui donc ma chère ?

\- Harry !

Dumbledore s'arrêta soudainement de sourire :

-comment ça ? demanda-t-il n'aimant pas du tout ce que Molly venait de lui annoncer.

\- Je... Je ne sais pas ce qui a bien pu ce passer, mais mon Rony a dit qu'il n'était plus là et la petite Hermione ne la pas vue non plus ! Que va -t-on faire ? Et s'il avait tout découvert ? Toutes ces manigances, l'argent, le mariage et-

Il l'interrompit :

\- Voyons, calmez-vous ma chère, même s'il avait par un hasard quelconque découvert tout cela, un coup d'oubliette et tout est réglé, et ne vous en faites pas, il n'a pas dû aller bien loin le retrouver sera simple, alors rentrez chez vous il est tard et ne vous faites pas de soucie tout ira bien.

Il reprit son sourire voulant la rassurer. Elle hocha simplement la tête et sortit du bureau directorial.

Après s'être assuré qu'elle n'était plus là, Albus lâcha un juron agacé :

\- Ce gamin me donne du fil à retordre ! Pourquoi ne peut-il pas simplement faire ce qu'on attend de lui !?

On pouvait dire qu'il était fou de rage. D'un geste de Baguette, il ouvrit un tiroir de son bureau s'ouvrit, il y prit une carte et lança un " Revelio ".

Soudain, une lumière fit briller la carte et des points lumineux s'affichèrent, il n'y en avait que deux : l'un vert émeraude et l'autre rouge rubis.

Sous le point vert était inscrit "Manoir Prince".

Albus fronça un peu plus les sourcils :

\- Mais que fait Harry Potter au manoir Prince ?! Ne me dites pas que...

Il s'arrêta dans sa pensée, se rendant compte qu'il avait peut-être omis un point dans son plan si parfais.

Pas une seule seconde, il n'avait pensé que Severus et Harry pourraient s'entendre...C'était après tout tellement invraisemblable.

Dumbledore prit une grande inspiration essayant de se convaincre de ne pas paniquer. Après tout, ce n'était pas si dramatique, si jamais Severus devenait un peu trop gênant dans ces plans... le discréditer aux yeux du monde magique ne serait pas un gros problème. Ou alors, il n'aurait qu'à s'en débarrasser de toute façon il ne lui servait plus à grands choses...

Albus sourit reprenant le contrôle de la situation.

\- Je peux bien le laisser là un moment, après tout le forcer à rentrer chez les Weasley ne ferait que le rendre plus difficile d'accès. Et ça... ce serait vraiment très ennuyeux. Dit-il pour lui-même.

À suivre ...

Hey ! j'espère que ce premier chapitre vous a plu !


	3. Chapitre 2 (x)

Le lendemain matin, Harry, qui avait dormis au manoir, se réveilla de bonne heure. Il était de bonne humeur et eut un sourire amusé en voyant les mines de Drago et Severus.

-Salut vous deux ! Je vois que vous êtes bien réveillé ~. Commence-t-il le ton enjoué.

-La ferme... pourquoi faut-il que ce foutu griffon soit de bonne humeur le matin ? se plaignit Drago.

Severus ne prit même pas la peine de dire quoi que ce soit soupirant seulement. Harry rit encore un peu quand soudain, il commença à légèrement trembler. Il se retint à la table pour ne pas tomber. Une vive douleur venait de le prendre au niveau du cœur où il ne tarda pas à placer sa main. La douleur était vive, il avait l'impression que quelqu'un compressait son cœur avec force.

Severus s'approcha rapidement, inquiet de le voir ainsi :

-Harry ? appela-t-il avec douceur.

Il ne répondit rien, haletant de douleur. Il était comme coincé dans une bulle et entendait à peine ce que Severus disait.

-Harry !? Appela-t-il une nouvelle fois.

Il mit une main sur le front de son presque fils et la retira rapidement, ses yeux s'agrandissant de stupeur :

-Drago ! Vite porte le jusqu'à son lit ! Ordonna-t-il.

Drago n'attendit pas plus, portant Harry sur son dos, il montait les marches quatre à quatre Allant rapidement le déposer sur son lit.

Pendant ce temps, Severus se précipitait vers son laboratoire allant chercher des potions contre la douleur et la fièvre d'Harry ne perdant pas une seconde pour les lui apporter.

Harry était maintenant en sueur et c'était mit en boule serrant ses jambes contre lui ne cessant de gémir de douleur.

Alors que Severus s'approchait pour lui administrer une potion, il fut repoussé par une vague de magie pur. Drago sembla être également repoussé par la vague de magie qui provenait sans nul doute de Harry.

Un cri se fit entendre, la douleur de Harry ne cessait de croître. Il avait désormais la sensation que quelque chose en lui était bloqué et demandait à sortir immédiatement faisant pression sur son cœur et s'infiltrant dans tout son être pour se libérer.

Il avait déjà ressenti ce genre de douleurs mais jamais rien de si fort. En général ça lui faisait un petit pincement ou des légers picotements tout au plus, mais là, la douleur était tellement insoutenable qu'il commençait même à avoir du mal à reprendre son souffle.

Harry sentait que sa magie essayait de sortir, mais il ressentait un blocage qui l'empêchait de la laisser sortir et qui à chaque tentative lui procurait un peu plus de douleur. Il avait tellement mal qu'il ne parvenait même plus à crier puisant dans ces forces, il réussit à articuler ces quelques mots :

-Magie... bloquée... doit...sortir !

À ses côtés, Severus et Drago spectateurs impuissants de sa douleur, tentaient vainement de s'approcher, mais rien n'y faisait, à chaque fois ils se faisaient, repousser par une nuée de magie.

Le cerveau de Severus fonctionnait à toute vitesse, que pouvait bien avoir Harry. Cela ne ressemblait en rien à une maladie ou une malédiction qu'il connaissait, on aurait dit qu'il était possédé.

Ce fut les cris de souffrance d'Harry qui lui apportèrent finalement la solution. Severus pâlit dangereusement en comprenant ce que tout cela signifiait.

-Oh merlin... ne me dites pas que ce vieux fou a osé... dit-il pour lui-même, mais juste assez fort pour que Drago l'entende.

-Que ce passe-t-il Severus ? demanda Drago inquiet.

-Dumbledore... ce vieux citronné a osé lui poser des...des sceaux. Ils bloquent sa magie Drago ! On ne peut rien faire pour lui... Il faut trouver un médicomage qui s'y connaisse en sceaux... dit Severus gravement.

-Parrain que se passera-t-il si on ne les lui retire pas ? Demanda Drago.

-Il mourra. Déclara Severus.


	4. chapitre -3-

Cela faisait bien 5 heure que Sanguini était entré dans la petite pièce. Aucun bruit ne sortait de la petite pièce.

Severus et Drago tournaient en rond dans la pièce telle des fauves en cage, ils se retenaient de rentré dans la pièce, mais Sanguini avait été très clair, ils avaient interdiction de rentré aux risques de faire raté le rituel.

L'attente semblait sans fin pour eux, il fallut deux heures supplémentaires avant que Sanguini ne sorte de là épuiser. Les cris avaient cessé, la maison était calme et le silence régnait désormais à nouveau.

C'est donc le coeur battant que Severus s'approche et demande la voix forte malgré l'inquiétude de celui-ci:

-alors ?

Sanguini relève la tête vers lui et commence à parler.

 ** _Pendant ce temps-là du côté de Albus Dumbledore :_**

Albus dégustait tranquillement un bonbon au citron fredonnant l'air serein.

Quand soudain, il sent que quelque chose clochait.

Il sent que quelque chose s'était brisé en une fois, au début c'était juste un petit picotement, mais c'est finalement devenu une douleur aiguë.

Il comprit aussitôt qu'il venait de perdre un de ces pions, il accourut de suite vers sa carte, récite l'incantation et regarde le plan avec des yeux ébahis.

-Non...!non non non ! grogne Albus

Il se frotte les yeux croyant faire un cauchemar. Comment cela avait-il pu se produire ? Comment Harry avait-il fait pour se libérer de son sort de traçage ?! Et il ne doutait pas que les autres sorts avaient également été retirés... Où alors il est mort ... Mais ça, ce n'était pas possible.

Il prend une grande inspiration pour se calmer :

-Severus... Je suis sûr qu'il est derrière tout cela, j'aurais dû m'en débarrasser plus tôt.

Il rumine et décide qu'il est temps d'accélérer son plan, il sentait que tout lui échappait et ce n'était vraiment pas bon !

Il reprend son souffle et transplane immédiatement au manoir Prince.

Harry avait été trop longtemps loin de son gourou.

 ** _Retour au manoir Prince :_**

Sanguini relève la tête vers lui et commence à parler:

-le rituel a réussi... Mais pendant un mois, sa magie sera au plus bas, il ne pourra effectuer que de petit sort en petite quantité, mais ne vous en faites pas , il retrouvera sa puissance magique , et quand je dis sa puissance magique je dis celle qu'il aurait du avoir depuis le début. Autre chose importante ! Après le mois pour restaurer son noyau complètement, il faudra tout lui réapprendre et l'aider à contrôler sa magie. Vous devrez le protéger jusque-là, car cause de ce qui vient de se passer, son corps aussi a été poussé à bout. Compris ?

-oui... Encore merci ! dit Severus avec soulagement.

-Bon pour le moment, il doit se reposer, j'ai placé une barrière sur la chambre seule vous et moi pouvons y accéder. Les autres ne verront tout simplement pas la chambre. Une sorte de Fidélitas si vous voulez.

Severus hoche la tête avant de descendre au salon enfin calme. Drago aussi s'était calmé et attendait dans le salon que Severus et le vampire reviennent.

Mais, alors que Severus s'installe dans un des fauteuils du salon, Winky débarque avec un regard quelque peut paniquer:

-Maître, Monsieurs Albus est à l'entré, Winky est désolée, elle n'a pas pu le retenir ! désoler ! Winky doit être punie...dit-elle tout en se tirant les oreilles pour se punir.

-Calme-toi Winky et cesse sa! dit-il doucement, mais avec force.

Il la regarde et avant qu'il n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, Albus débarque dans le salon, avec un air de papy gâteux, mais qui ne trompait personne. Albus était fou de rage et seuls ces yeux le trahissaient.

-Severus, je cherche Harry , vous ne seriez pas oui il est par hasard ? demande-t-il sans faire attention à Drago et Sanguini.

-Nan, je ne vois pas pourquoi je saurais où se trouve Potter. dit il soupirant faisant

mine d'être agacé par ça question.

Albus le regarde d'un regard pétillant, il savait très bien que Harry était ici , mais l'affirmer reviendrait à se trahir tout seul.

-ah bon , on m'a pourtant dit qu'il était venu ici. Dit-il essayant d'être subtil.

Mais bon aucunes des personnes n'était dupes ici, et tous savaient très bien ce qu'avait fait Albus et comment il savait que Harry était ici.

Sanguini et Drago en avaient marre de se faire ignorer par ce vieux barbu malpoli.

-hum hum. Fait le vampire

Albus se tourne vers lui, il était tellement aveuglé dans sa colère qu'il ne se rend pas compte que son interlocuteur est un vampire passablement agacé.

-oh , je ne vous avais pas vue. Dit-il simplement

-je ne sais pas comment je dois le prendre. dit Sanguini qui avait vite compris que c'était cet homme qui avait posé les sceaux.

-Ne le prenez pas mal, je suis un vieil homme pardonné moi cet oubli. Il tourne sa tête vers Drago son ancienne élève, il est d'abord surpris de le voir ici, puis il se souvient que c'était le filleul de Severus.

-Je vois que tu es là aussi Drago.

Le blond ne répond rien , si ce n'est un hochement de tête.

Le vieil homme ne dit rien et décide de ne pas continuer de parler avec eux.

Il aurait bien persévéré, mais ne voulant pas paraitre plus suspect qu'il ne l'état et ne se sentant pas du tout le bienvenu ici il décide de partir, mais avant dit:

-oh très bien, mais si vous le voyez prévenez le que son mariage avec la petite Ginny est avancé, et que s'il ne vient pas , le contrat magique le forcera a y aller. Dit-il souriant.

Il n'avait peut-être pas récupéré Harry, mais au moins, il n'avait aucun doute qu'il le récupèrerait. Bien sûr dans le contrat magique , rien n'obligeait vraiment les contractants à être présent si ce n'est la perte de leurs pouvoirs, mais bon il ne va le leur dire ça.

Albus sort donc de là sans savoir que sa petite menace ne faisait ni chaud ni froid à Severus.

-tss, quel malpolie ce Dumbledore. dit Sanguini pour lui même.

Pendant ce temps Severus sourit, Dumbledore ne savait toujours pas que le contrat était caduc !

Severus était heureux d'avoir pour une fois un coup d'avance sur le vieux citronné.

Il se tourne finalement vers Drago , Sanguini et Winky déclarant :

-Winky prépare nos bagages ! Il nous faut partir avant qu'il ne se rende compte de quoi que ce soit.

-Pardon?! demande Drago ne s'y attendant pas.

-Tu m'as très bien compris Drago, tu te souviens de notre visite à Gringotts avec Harry ? Lui et moi avons pu voir son héritage du côté Potter et Black , et figure toi que les Black ont des demeures jusqu'en Amérique. À la base Harry prévoyait d'aller habiter là bas avec les Weasley mais il ne voulait pas nous laisser et a décidé de rester. Nous avons donc convenu que cet endroit servirait de refuge en cas de problème , tel qu'une attaque des derniers mangemort en liberté ou l'arrivée d'un nouveau mage noir. Je pense que vu la situation , ce serait notre meilleure option.

Drago ne proteste pas soupirant seulement.

-Ah et pour des sécurités supplémentaires nous irons par moyens moldu Drago.

Ajoute Severus avant de partir ne voulant pas assister à une crise de Drago.

Sanguini rejoint Severus pour lui parler, mais c'est Severus le premier à parler :

-Harry pourra-t-il voyager sans crainte ?

-Oui, surtout que si j'ai bien compris vous irez avec des moyens moldu. Il ne devrait pas y avoir de soucis. Mais peut-être auriez-vous besoins de papiers et d'argent moldu. Je ne sais plus si Gringotts le fait encore?

-Oui, non avons déjà tout cela, même pour Drago. dit Severus avec amusement , se rappellent le mal qu'ils avaient eu Harry et lui à lui fait remplir les papiers moldu à Drago.

Il est totalement rassuré grâce à lui et rassemble tout son matériel de potion important qu'il met dans un sac sans fond.

-il sera réveillé dans combien de temps plus ou moins?

-Une petite heure devrait lui suffit et il pourra dormir pendant votre trajet en avion.

-parfait !

Il fallut une petite heure et demie pour que tout et tout le monde soit prêt , Harry avait vite compris la situation et malgré sa légère faiblesse du au rituel, il n'était pas resté là à rien faire et c'était changer après avoir rassuré Drago à propos de l'avion mais surtout des moldu qui seraient autours d'eux.


	5. Chapitre -4-

-Pardon?! demande Drago ne s'y attendant pas.

-Tu m'as très bien compris Drago, tu te souviens de notre visite à Gringotts avec Harry ? Lui et moi avons pu voir son héritage du côté Potter et Black , et figure toi que les Black ont des demeures jusqu'en Amérique. À la base Harry prévoyait d'aller habiter là bas avec les Weasley mais il ne voulait pas nous laisser et a décidé de rester. Nous avons donc convenu que cet endroit servirait de refuge en cas de problème , tel qu'une attaque des derniers mangemort en liberté ou l'arrivée d'un nouveau mage noir. Je pense que vu la situation , ce serait notre meilleure option.

Drago ne proteste pas soupirant seulement.

-Ah et pour des sécurités supplémentaires nous irons par moyens moldu Drago.

Ajoute Severus avant de partir ne voulant pas assister à une crise de Drago.

Sanguini rejoint Severus pour lui parler, mais c'est Severus le premier à parler :

-Harry pourra-t-il voyager sans crainte ?

-Oui, surtout que si j'ai bien compris vous irez avec des moyens moldu. Il ne devrait pas y avoir de soucis. Mais peut-être auriez-vous besoins de papiers et d'argent moldu. Je ne sais plus si Gringotts le fait encore?

-Oui, non avons déjà tout cela, même pour Drago. dit Severus avec amusement , se rappellent le mal qu'ils avaient eu Harry et lui à lui fait remplir les papiers moldu à Drago.

Il est totalement rassuré grâce à lui et rassemble tout son matériel de potion important qu'il met dans un sac sans fond.

-il sera réveillé dans combien de temps plus ou moins?

-Une petite heure devrait lui suffit et il pourra dormir pendant votre trajet en avion.

-parfait !

Il fallut une petite heure et demie pour que tout et tout le monde soit prêt , Harry avait vite compris la situation et malgré sa légère faiblesse du au rituel, il n'était pas resté là à rien faire et c'était changer après avoir rassuré Drago à propos de l'avion.

 **0o0**

Le vol dur 8 heures et c'est un Harry exaspérer qui sort de l'avion. La raison de cet agacement est très simple et elle porte le doux nom de Drago Malfoy.

Le blond s'était plaint durant tout le trajet. Severus avait eu la chance de ne pas être à côté de Drago et avait donc pu passer un trajet calme lionnes divers mantra de Drago.

C'est donc avec soulagement que Harry sort de l'engin mécanique et pose pied à terre.

Il s'étire avec un grand sourire :

-On fait quoi maintenant? demande-t-il à Severus.

-Maintenant on prends un taxi.

-Rappelle-moi pourquoi on ne prend pas juste un porte au loin? demande Drago plus qu'agacé par sa proximité avec des moldus.

-Parce que pour cela on devrait aller dans une allée sorcière et que ce ne serait pas bon pour Harry. dit Severus dans un soupir.

Ils y vont donc en taxi sous les protestations de Drago.

Harry, Severus et Drago arrivent donc devant le vieux manoir Black dont les protections étaient tombées depuis un certain temps selon Gripsec.

Harry n'étant pas en état de les remettre pour le moment , c'est Severus qui s'en charge.

Pendant ce temps , Drago et Harry laissent Winky défaire leurs bagages... Enfin surtout Drago puisque Harry s'entête a aidé la petite elfe.

De loin Drago prend un malin plaisir à regarder Harry chercher ses vêtements ( qui selon le blond ), en vain puisque Drago avait pris soin de s'en débarrasser de manière discrète efficace, mais surtout définitive.

C'est donc avec une bouille d'ange qu'il s'approche de lui:

-Mon cher Harry, où sont donc tes vêtements?

Harry eut un soupir comprenant immédiatement ce qui était arrivé à ces pauvres vêtements.

-Drago... J'aurais dû m'en douter. Marmonne le brun. Figure-toi qu'ils ont disparu.

-Oh que c'est fâcheux , on va être obligé d'aller t'en racheté! dit Drago de manière dramatique.

-Pff... Tout ça pour pouvoir faire les boutiques... Drago tu me désespère vraiment.

-Je rectifie, ce n'est pas juste pour faire les boutiques, c'est pour te sublimer Harry !

Le brun sourit, il avait été surpris de découvrir que malgré son dégoût envers les mordus , Drago adorait les magasins de vêtements qu'ils soient moldu, ou sorcier. On peut même dire qu'il en est totalement dingue si ce n'est accro.

Harry est ravi à la constatation, car avec un peu de chance Drago accepterait de venir avec lui au lycée moldu de la petite ville. Surtout que Harry aurait besoin de lui étant pour le moment sans défense.

Le petit brun sorti de ses pensées quand il sentit Drago tiré sur son bras lui signalant que la viré shopping commençait immédiatement.

 **0o0**

Il fallut trois longues heures et une promesse de revenir avant que Drago ne se décide enfin qu'il était temps de rentrer avec bien sur assez de vêtements pour un régiment entiers.

-Drago, tu ne crois pas que tu exagères un peu... Trois jeans, des sous-vêtements et quelques chemises m'auraient largement suffi.

-Harry, Harry , Harry tu me désespère vraiment! Qu'est ce que je vais bien faire de toi... dit Drago de manière dramatique.

Harry glousse légèrement et les deux jeunes hommes commencent le chemin vers leurs manoir. Qu'elle ne fût pas leurs surprises en voyant face à eux un grand loup roux. Et grand était un faible mot il était énorme.

Il ne faut que quelques seconde à Drago et Harry pour réagir à la potentielle menace, il était pour eux évidement que se loup n'en était pas un. Ils dégainent donc leurs baguette se reculant d'un pas.

Le loup lui restait immobile les toisant du regard, le silence est brisé par la prise de parole de Harry :

-Qui es-tu ? Détransforme-toi que nous puissions parler.

-Aller, ça ne sert à rien de faire semblant nous savons ce que vous êtes... enfin plus ou moins... rétorque Drago.

C'est alors que le loup devant eux daigna enfin répondre à leurs demandes redevenant un homme:

-Qui êtes vous ? Et comment avez-vous su ? demande le grand brun qui mesurait au minimum trois têtes de plus que Harry.

-Nous avons parlé les premiers à toi de répondre. dit sèchement Drago restant sur ces gardes.

-Bien... Je m'appelle Jacob Black. dit le grand brun encrant son regards dans celui des deux Anglais.


	6. chapitre -5-

Les deux garçons se regardent et baissent leurs baguettes le toisant du regard :

-Un Black... Ils sont partout ma parole...

-Drago je te rappelle que tu es toi-même en partie Black ?

-Je suis de la noble branche anglaise moi! Et puis je suis un Malfoy avant tout !Dit-il relevant le menton fièrement .

Harry soupire exaspéré une fois encore par l'attitude du Blond :

\- si tu le dis.

Jacob qui les observait toujours intervient, curieux de savoir qui ils étaient et surtout comment ils avaient sue pour lui :

-Donc, vous êtes qui ? Vous faites quoi ici ? Et pourquoi on n'a jamais vu ce manoir avant?

\- oh on se calme sur les questions. Dit Drago

-Pour répondre à ta question , je suis le Lord Drago Lucius Malfoy. Nous sommes venus emménager ici pour des raisons privées et personnelles. Dit-il pompeusement ne répondant volontairement pas à la dernière question.

-Et ton ami, qui est-il ?

-Je suis le Lord Harry James Potter Black. Dit-il simplement.

Jacob le dévisage un instant à l'entente du nom Black.

-Je devienne que vous n'aviez jamais entendu parler du côté anglais de votre famille? Dit Drago avec un léger mépris présent.

-et bien...

Du côté du Mariage :

Au Terrier tout se mettait en place , Ginny était impatiente et trépignait , dans quelques heures , elle deviendrait Lady Potter Black , la femme de celui-qui-a-vaincut-le-seigneur-des-ténèbres.

Toute sa vie elle avait rêvé de ce moment ! Et voilà qu'enfin il se réalisait.

Elle était dans sa belle robe blanche achetée pour l'occasion, on l'avait coiffé et légèrement maquillé. Elle était ravissante nulle n'aurait pu le nier.

-Ginny m'a chérie? Tu es prête on y va. Appelle Molly tout aussi ravie que sa fille.

-j'arrive maman!

Du côté d'Albus :

Albus commençait doucement à devenir furax. Le garçon lui avait échappé et il n'avait pas le moindre indice de l'endroit où le trouver.

Severus n'était plus chez lui , Drago non plus.

Harry n'était pas chez ces stupides moldus et encore moins chez les Weasley.

Tout allait de travers et en plus cette mégère de Molly Weasley qui le menace des pires horreurs si le mariage n'avait pas lieux.

Il n'avait toujours pas reçu le double des clefs des coffres de Harry , en tant que tuteur magique il en avait le droit, et puis il était Albus Dumbledore !

Dumbledore se dit que sa journée est merdique et que ça ne peut pas être pire, enfin jusqu'à ce qu'il reçoive un courrier venant de Gringotts. Il l'ouvre et une fois qu'il a fini, il s'assit pour ne pas tomber.

Les nouvelles n'étaient pas bonnes, en plus de se voir refuser l'accès aux coffres , il se voyait accusé de vol, de fraude , d'usurpation de droits et d'un nom respect de testament.

Les charges étaient lourdes contre lui , il fallait absolument qu'il trouve quelque chose pour ce défaire de tous ces ennuis.

Malheureusement, ces accusations signifiaient également autre chose, Harry était au courant de ces manigances et ça ce n'était pas bon du tout ça non plus. Bien qu'il savait déjà que je le jeune Potter était au courant à propos des sceaux , mais jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'il viendrait à savoir pour les Weasley.

Lui qui avait pensé qu'il pourrait récupérer le gamin grâce à la famille Weasley , il l'avait bien trop sous-estimé, il ne lui restait plus qu'une seule solution , il devait le retrouver en premiers lieux , il verrait pour la suite après.

Du Côté du Mariage :

Ginny et Molly étaient à l'autel et attendaient , la jeune fille était dans une belle robe blanche et trépignait d'impatience. Ah , elle en avait rêvé de ce moment , et ce, depuis qu'elle était toute petite , elle avait été bercée par de douces histoires où elle était une jeune demoiselle qui finissait par épouser Le Survivant, Harry Potter ! Devenant dès lors Lady Potter , bien sûr , en plus de cela s'ajoutait le titre Black ! Jamais elle n'aurait pu rêver mieux.

Elle était toute souriante attendant son futur époux , qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise en voyant Dumbledore arrivé seul un air embêté collé au visage. Il s'approche lentement de l'autel avant de se tourner vers la foule :

-Le mariage est reporté! Le marié a... été kidnappé...

Des cris choqués se font entendre qui oserait kidnapper leurs sauveurs ! N'importe qui serait que ce serait se mettre toute l'Angleterre à dos !

Bientôt la foule demanda un nom ! Qui était donc l'affreux personnage qui avait kidnappé se pauvre Sauveur.

-L'accusé de ce crime infâme... est le mangemort Severus Snape accompagné de Drago Malfoy ! Il semble qu'ils aient attendu d'être innocentés pour le kidnapper ! Et lui ont sans nul doute retourné le cerveau...

Dumbledore affiche un air peiné avant de se retirer. C'est avec un sourire presque machiavélique qu'il retourne à son bureau, prévenant les aurores qu'il fallait retrouver ses deux Mangemorts et Harry Potter évidemment.

Côté Amérique :

-Et bien pour tout vous dire, mon père ne m'en a pas dit grand-chose, juste qu'ils étaient spéciaux...

-Pff en gros tu ne sais absolument rien ! dit Drago avec toujours son air arrogant.

-Bon je propose de t'invité prendre un thé pour en discuté tranquillement et surtout loin des oreilles indiscrètes.

Déclare Harry avant de regarder au loin avec un léger froncement de sourcil se sachant observé et écouté.

C'est donc sur ces mots que Harry entre dans le domaine du manoir avec Drago et Jacob.

Non loin de là, dans la forêt entourant de domaine Black, un jeune homme au teint maladivement pâle regardait les trois garçons rentrés dans le manoir. Il ne bougeait pas surpris d'avoir été remarqué. Il était pourtant à une bonne dizaine de mètres et n'avait rien fait attirer l'attention sur lui.

Le vampire , car il en était un regarde fixement l'endroit où se tenait précédemment le jeune garçon aux cheveux noirs.

Il s'était senti quelques minutes auparavant attiré à cet endroit par la douce odeur qui émanait justement de là.

Il ne lui avait fallu que peu de temps pour déterminer que cette odeur venait du jeune homme aux yeux verts flamboyants.

Il avait d'abord cru perdre le contrôle à l'approche d'une odeur si , sucré et délicate. Quel ne fut donc pas son soulagement en constatant qu'aucune envie de le vider de son sang ne lui parvient. Il avait toujours eu du mal à contrôler ces instincts vampiriques surtout en présence des loups. Raison pour laquelle il fut surpris de ne pas avoir senti l'habituelle odeur de chien mouillé alors que Jacob parlait au bel inconnue.

Ça aussi il l'avait remarqué , ce jeune homme était d'une beauté époustouflante, si il avait été en vie il en aurait rougi rien qu'en le regardant.

Le vampire prit dix bonnes minutes à rester là à regarder la place vide où se trouvait le jeune homme quelques instants plus tôt avant de rebrousser chemin rêveuses.

En les voyant arriver, Severus eut un froncement de sourcil, intrigué par leurs invités inattendus.

-À qui ai-je l'honneur ?

-E-euh Jacob Black m'sieur... dit-il intimidé par l'homme habiller tout en noir.

\- Mh... Encore un Black... Et on dit monsieur. Précise Severus le toisant du regard.

Drago pouffe légèrement de rire en le voyant le grand gaillard devenir si misérable face à Severus.

-Je l'ai invité pour lui parler, en tant que nouveau chef de famille... déclare Harry dont le titre de chef de famille s'appliquait sur absolument tous les membres de la noble et ancienne famille Black que se soit des Anglais ou des Américains.

Harry va au salon et s'assit posément demandant à Winky du thé :

-Winky veux-tu bien s'il te plaît nous apporter du thé...

Winky n'attend pas une seconde et va chercher du thé pour le petit maître.

Jacob s'assit face à lui et Drago va aux côtés du petit brun qui prit la parole une fois sa tasse en mains:

-Bien, commençons.

Voilà , alors vraiment je suis désolé pour le léger retard, je n'écrit que sur ordinateur et le seul réseau accessible avec mon ordinateur à cessé de fonctionner '

 ** _Petite annonce :_** pas de chapitre la semaine prochaine , je pars en voyage scolaire.

En tout cas merci pour kes commentaires , ça m'intéresse beaucoup votre avis !


	7. Chapitre 6

Jacob regarde Harry sans dire un mot , de ce qu'il avait déjà compris sa famille était plus singulière encore que ce qu'il avait cru.

-Je voudrais te poser deux trois questions , d'abord tu es le seul métamorphe ici ? demande Harry.

Jacob semble hésiter un instant, mais se décide à dire la vérité ayant la sensation que s'il mentait ils le sauraient :

-Nan , nous sommes un clan.

-Où se situe votre territoire ? demande Drago.

-Votre manoir se trouve à la limite de notre territoire, nous somme du côté de la plage.

-Y a'-il d'autres clans que le vôtre dans la région ? demande cette fois Severus.

Il soupire:

-Oui, il y a le clan des Cullen, mais ce ne sont pas des loups, se sont des vampires.

-J'avais deviné, l'un deux nous écoutait tout à l'heure.

La discussion continue pendant une bonne heure , Jacob posant également des questions sur les raisons de leurs venues en Amérique , question à laquelle il n'eut qu'une réponse très vague.

-Je vais devoir rentrer, mon père va s'inquiéter. dis Jacob

-Ok , reviens quand tu veux, mais ne dis rien à propos de cette discussion. demande Harry

-dis seulement que nous sommes une Famille anglaise si on te pose la question. Dit avec une très légère hargne Severus

Jacob hoche juste la tête et retourne chez lui.

Harry un peu fatigué va se couché après que le quileute soit parti, il n'avait toujours pas repris toutes ces forces et cet après-midi avec Drago l'avait épuisé et puis le décalage horaire n'arrangeait rien.

Severus regarde les papiers d'inscription de Harry et Drago au Lycée de Fork , il finalise les derniers détails et se dit qu'il les déposera le lendemain au lycée n'étant pas très motivé pour le moment.

Il regarde une carte des environs pour voir les allées sorcières les plus proches, il n'en connaissait que deux en Amérique et devoir aller jusqu'à Salem pour trouver des ingrédients de potion l'ennuyais un peu.

Il trouva vite une allée à Seattle qui semblait être la plus proche.

De son côté, Drago va dans sa chambre cherchant de quoi s'occuper.

Le lendemain , Harry se réveille le premier et descend en cuisine préparée à manger pour les deux marmottes qui dormaient encore , il est d'ailleurs assister par Winky dans sa tache.

Le brun demande à Winky de bien vouloir aller réveiller Severus et Drago, le temps qu'il mettent la table , histoire que ça ne soit pas froid à leur arrivée.

Une fois les deux arrivées, ils commencent à déjeuner dans le calme, après Severus leur parlent de leurs inscriptions dans le lycée de la ville.

Harry sourit satisfait par le fait que Drago serrait avec lui dans ce lycée.

Dumbledore souriait tranquillement dans son bureau , il avait enfin repris la situation en main, d'abord les aurores étaient tous à la recherche des deux « mangemorts » ayant prétendument kidnappé Harry Potter et en plus de cela il avait encore un atout qui il en était sûr allait faire revenir le garçon au galop.

C'est sur cette pensée qu'il se lève de son siège et transplant jusqu'à son manoir secondaire, dont peu connaissaient l'existence.

Il marche lentement vers le sous-sol où se situent les cachots. Il va jusqu'à la dernière cellule , ouvre la porte et entre dans la pièce sombre et peu éclairée :

-Bonjours à toi ! dit il enjoué souriant à son prisonnier.

Celui-ci lui lance un regard pire que noir.

-Tu n'as vraiment aucune manière ! Moi qui venais justement t'annoncer quelque chose.

Le prisonnier le regarde méfiant , quelque chose lui faisait pensée qu'il n'allait pas aimé du tout :

-Tu es bien muet aujourd'hui! Bref , j'étais venu t'annoncer la disparition de Harry de mes radars.

Le prisonnier reste surpris avant de sourire et de dire:

-Tant mieux, au moins il est en sécurité moins de vous !

-Je ne crois pas non~pour tout te dire , il est loin de l'être !

-Que voulez vous dire ?! répond-t-il affolé

-Il c'est fait kidnappé par deux mangeront présumé. Drago Malfoy et Severus Snape. Le sourire de Dumbledore s'agrandit légèrement en voyant le visage dépité du prisonnier.

-Vous mentez ! Vous savez aussi bien que moi que Snivel- Snape n'est pas un mangeront et encore moins se Froussard de Malfoy!!

Dumbledore perd tout sourire et le regarde agacer :

-C'est vrai , ceci est juste une version officielle, mais il n'empêche que j'avoue ne pas être venu ici pour une visite de courtoisie. Je vous propose un deal , vous m'aider à ramenez le mignon petit Harry sous mon gourou et je vous laisse sortir et vous autoriserait à le voir.

-Espèce de Connard! Tu crois vraiment que je vais te croire et ramenez mon Chiot jusqu'à toi après ce que j'ai vu ?! Grogne-t-il enrager.

-Mh j'avais espéré que tu coopères sagement , mais j'ai tout de même besoin de toi et ce que tu le veuille ou non! Imperium ! dit le vieux sorcier envoyant le sort.

 ** _Hey ! Aujourd'hui je fais un petit chapitre, ne vous en faites pas le suivant sera plus long ;)_** ** _Au faite avez-vous trouvé qui était le prisonnier ?_**

5 désolé pour le léger retard de deux jours


	8. chapitre 7

Aujourd'hui c'était le grand jour pour Harry et Drago, en ce premier jour de rentré on peut dire que la mauvaise humeur était au beau fixe , tout du moins pour le blond qui prenait un malin plaisir à crier à qui veut bien l'entendre sa souffrance.

-Drago ferme là ! On a compris que les moldus ne méritent pas de voir ta sublime beauté ! dit Harry à bout de nerfs.

Drago le regarde indigné avant de faire la moue et de se plaindre sur un tout autre sujet. À croire qu'il avait décidé de tester ces limites.

Harry se lève et regarde dans son sac s'il a bien tout ce qu'il faut puis vérifie celui de Drago sachant que celui-ci ne l'avait probablement pas fait.

-Bon Harry, Drago on ne va pas tarder à y aller, mais avant ça, deux, trois règles. D'abord pas de magie ni de référence au monde sorciers. Drago à ce niveau-là je parle surtout pour toi. Le seul cas oui vous pourrez utilisez la magie est en cas d'attaque d'un sorcier où d'une créature magique et Harry pour toi interdiction de magie ça ne fait que une semaine depuis l'enchantement. Donc Drago tu devra être vigilant pour deux, car il est évident que les ennuis arriveront très vite connaissant le bougre. Dit - il alors que Harry levait les yeux au ciel.

-N'importe quoi tu dis ça comme si j'étais un aimant à problèmes...

-Harry tu es un aimant à problèmes... dit Drago le regardant amusé

-À midi vous mangerez ce qu'il y a au menu et mention pour Drago il n'y a pas de tartes à la mélasse ou de jus de citrouilles donc n'attirez pas trop l'attention non plus il faut être le plus discret possible et utilisé les téléphones qu'on acheté ensembles. dit Severus.

-Oui maman. Répondirent les deux garçons de manière espiègle faisant grogner le potioniste.

-Bande de cornichons ... Ah et aujourd'hui j'ai prit contacte avec le chef du clan vampire pour essayer de ne pas avoir de problèmes. soupire-t-il

Il n'ajoute rien partant rapidement prendre une voiture ayant le permis moldu ( heureusement ).

Le trajet dur une bonne demie heure et finalement ils arrivent à destination.

Les deux jeunes hommes étaient seuls pour le moment étant donné qu'ils étaient arrivés un peu trop tôt.

Ils s'assirent donc sur un banc et eurent donc une place de choix pour observer l'arrivée des autres élèves.

Les deux garçons furent bien vite repérés par les élèves qui s'extasiaient presque devant la beauté froide de Drago et la beauté androgyne de Harry qui ne tardent pas à être mal à l'aise contrairement au bon qui souriait adorant cette attention sur lui.

Alors que nos deux compères étaient toujours installés sur leurs sièges , un groupe de personnes s'approche les apostrophant :

-Hey , bonjour , vous êtes des nouveaux non? Moi c'est Jessica Stanley et voici Mike Newton( mon petit ami ) , Tyler Crowley , Angela Weber et Éric Yorkie.

-Mh... Bonjour. dit Drago sans grand intérêt pour eux.

Harry quant à lui se contente de rester muet levant à peine le regard dans leurs directions.

La jeune fille ne semble pas s'en apercevoir et continue son blabla avant d'annoncer qu'elle leur ferait visiter le lycée. Drago est légèrement agacé par son manque de considération envers son noble avis et s'apprête donc à refuser son « offre » avant que Harry ne pose sa main sur son bras :

-Drago laisse la faire, ça va nous familiariser avec l'endroit.. Chuchote-t-il assez bas pour ne pas se faire entendre.

Le blond soupire, mais ne fait aucun commentaire et se laisse donc guider de classe en classe avant le début des cours.

Les deux sorciers sont plus que soulagé en apprenant que Jessica et sa troupe ne sont pas dans leurs classes, mais son vachement embêté en se rendant compte qu'ils avaient tous deux été séparés dans deux classes différentes.

C'est donc avec un léger regret que Harry rentre dans sa classe se mettant en fond près d'une fenêtre.

Peu à peu la classe se remplie d'individu pire qu'ennuyant et tous aussi banal les uns que les autres. Il ne faisait aucun doute que tous se demandaient qui il était vu le nombre de regards curieux qu'il recevait. Mais bon il ne peut pas leur en vouloir d'être curieux. Au moins ici cette curiosité n'avait en théorie rien de malsain, de toute façon aucun d'entre eux ne peut égaler Rita Skeeter.

Alors qu'il se perdait dans ces pensées, un petit groupe d'étudiants attira son attention. La première chose que Harry remarqua était la démarche gracieuse des trois étudiants. On aurait dit qu'ils flottaient.

La seconde chose était leurs beautés évidentes et froides, soulignée par leurs peaux blanches et sans défaut.

Et pour finir la troisième chose qui le marqua était leurs yeux qui bien que tous bruns, semblaient briller d'une lueur surnaturelle.

Harry n'eut pas besoins de plus pour comprendre qu'il avait manifestement trouvé les vampires sont lui avait parlé Jacob. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en repérant l'aura qu'il avait sentie lors de sa rencontre avec le loup.

Jasper et Rosalie Cullen étaient comme à leur habitude en retrait par rapport aux autres élèves , ils s'étaient séparés des autres pour se diriger rapidement vers leur locale et étaient entré et toujours comme d'habitude avaient voulu se diriger vers le fonds de la classe, là où ils se plaçaient généralement.

Et ce n'est qu'à se moment là que Rosalie remarqua l'humain assit , elle ne l'avait jusque-là pas remarquer ou plutôt n'avait pas fait attention à lui , contrairement à Jasper qui lui l'avait vue dès son entré en classe.

Rosalie n'était pas du genre à faire attention à de simples humains et voulut pendant un instant faire dégager le jeune homme du banc où il se tenait assis. Elle fut malheureusement interrompue par Jasper mit sa main sur son bras lui lançant un regard plus que significatif , la forçant au passage à se mettre a une chaise de l'humain.

Rosalie le regardait intrigué par son comportement avant que ça ne fasse tilde dans sa tête. Elle eut d'abord un léger froncement de sourcil à cette nouvelle, autant elle était heureuse pour Jasper qui méritait de trouver son compagnon, autant elle avait peu pour sa famille. Si ce garçon était comme la précieuse Bella de Edward alors ce serait vraiment une catastrophe.

La jeune femme n'avait jamais caché son aversion pour l'humaine, Rosalie était sûre que ce n'était pas la compagne de Edward et qu'elle se servait du fait que ce dernier ne puisse lire ces pensées pour le mener en bourrique. Elle avait évidement ces raisons de pensé cela, déjà la jeune femme semblait trouver un intérêt pour le loup qui la suivait comme un petit chien. Ensuite la jeune fille semblait vachement insister pour se faire transformer trouvant tout un tas d'excuses pour argumenter. Et elle avait vraiment mauvais caractère , elle profitait avidement de leurs argents sans jamais rien faire pour eux en retour. Pour faire court, c'était une garce capricieuse.

C'est donc sans grande joie qu'elle fixa le jeune homme à l'allure féminine, cherchant le moindre indice qui pourrait l'éclairer sur ce jeune homme. La seule chose qu'elle obtint fut un sourire amusé du garçon, sourire auquel elle répondit par un haussement de sourcil.

Le garçon reste silencieux tout comme les deux vampires durant tout le cours. À la fin de celui-ci Harry sorti en vitesse, c'était déjà l'heure de la pause midi et il voulait à tout prit rejoindre Drago en vitesse, il était tellement concentrer sur le fait de trouver Drago qu'il ne remarqua même pas que les vampires de sa classe lui suivait.

Ce n'est qu'une fois avec Drago qu'il s'en rendit compte de leurs présences et Drago aussi :

-Tiens tiens, qu'avons-nous là. dit Drago assez fort pour ne se faire entendre que des deux vampires.

Le blond sourit légèrement amusé :

-Tu es vraiment un aimant à problèmes Harry , on est ici depuis même pas un jour et tu as déjà attiré deux vampires végétariens à toi.

En disant cela, Drago permettait aux deux Vampires de comprendre qu'ils savaient ce qu'ils étaient et qu'ils n'étaient en rien hostile avec eux.

-Ne recommence pas avec ça Drago! Ce n'est pas ma faute tout ça ! se défendit le petit brun.

-Je sais bien, mh tu crois que se sont des vampires timides? C'est peut-être pour ça qu'ils nous fixent depuis qu'on a commencé à parler. Dit le blond regardant cette fois les vampires dans les yeux.

Cela fit tiquer Rosalie et Jasper qui malgré une faible hésitation décidèrent d'un commun accord de s'approcher des deux humains qui semblaient en savoir bien trop.

-Bonjour. Leur dit Drago avec un sourire digne d'un Malfoy.

Rosalie le toisa un instant du regard alors que jasper regardait Harry comme s'il était la huitième merveille du monde, Harry non plus ne semblait pas vouloir détourner les yeux du vampire face à lui.

C'est donc Rosalie qui répondit à Drago :

-Bonjour à qui ai-je l'honneur?


	9. Chapitre 8

-Bonjour à qui ai-je l'honneur? demande la blonde

-Je suis Drago Malfoy. Dit-il lui épargnant tout ses titres.

Rosalie le toise du regard et voyant qu'il attend une réponse lui répond :

-Rosalie. dit-elle simplement

-Enchanté, ton ami c'est quoi son nom ? demande-t-il en voyant que Harry et le vampire ne se lâchaient plus des yeux depuis quelques minutes.

-Son nom est Jasper. Dit-elle avec un peu plus de réserve.

-Je suppose que vous êtes les Cullen?

-Comment connais-tu notre condition? demande-t-elle froidement ne voulant pas tourner autour du pot.

\- Quelle condition voyons? dit il avec pour but de la provoquer un peu.

Cela eut l'air de fonctionner puisque la blonde lui grogna dessus :

-Ne joue pas à ça avec moi! dit-elle menaçante et un peu plus fort.

Au même moment Harry sembla sortir de sa transe et se tourna vers Drago lui donnant une tape sur l'épaule :

-Drago arrête ça !

-Oh tiens, tu es sortie de ta transe toi! dit-il sans se soucier du petit coup donné par Harry.

-Ne change pas de sujet Drago !

Harry continue de disputer Drago à cause de son comportement idiot et mesquin avant de se tourner vers la blonde s'excusant :

-Excusez-le, il est un peu idiot sur les bords. Je suis sûre qu'il ne voulait pas être désagréable ! Et oui on connait votre condition, notre « père » a été voir le vôtre ce matin normalement. Il tenait à être en bon terme avec votre clan.

Elle le regarde un instant relevant le menton hautainement, de la même manière que Drago le faisait parfois.

-Ça ne répond pas à ma question. Vous n'êtes ni des loups ni des vampires, vous êtes juste des humains ! Alors comment est-ce que vous savez pour nous? demande-t-elle qui malgré qu'elle se sot légèrement détendu grâce à l'intervention de Harry était toujours méfiante à leurs égards.

Harry regarde Drago demandant silencieusement si ils pouvaient dire quoi que se soit. Le petit brun voulait vraiment leur dire la vérité, après tout si sa magie ne le trompait pas ( et c'était le cas ) le blond face à lui est son compagnon.

Drago fronce les sourcils en comprenant et rétorque immédiatement :

-C'est absolument hors de question Harry! Tant que Severus ne nous dit pas comment sa c'est passé avec le chef du clan on ne dit rien c'est trop dangereux!

-Mais Drago... Geint-il , son instinct lui disait qu'il pouvait faire confiance à ces vampires.

-Harry c'est non ! Et me regarde pas comme ça, ça ne sert à rien !

Rosalie commence à s'impatienter et regarde leurs échanges agacer. De son côté, Jasper tentait d'envoyer des ondes calmantes à Rosalie. Il ne voulait pas risquer ces chances avec son compagnon à cause de Rosalie et son tempérament méfiant.

-Vous.. Vous n'avez pas besoin de nous le dire maintenant ! On attendra l'accord de ce Severus! dit Jasper précipitamment.

Drago et Harry tournent leurs têtes vers lui , Harry sourit gentiment :

-désolée de ne rien pouvoir vous dire pour le moment !

-aucun problème ! Dit Jasper. Si vous voulez, vous pouvez venir manger avec nous à midi !

-Quoi? demande Rosalie pas du tout d'accord.

-Vous êtes sûr on voudrait pas déranger... dit Harry

-Non on- commence la blonde avant de se faire couper sec par Jasper.

-Evidement que ça ne nous dérange pas ! dit-il souriant.

Rosalie soupire comprenant très bien le jeu de Jasper. Ella allait devoir prendre sur elle.

Ils arrivent donc à la cafétéria et ne tardent pas à se faire fixer par la plupart des élèves.

Les premières minutes furent silencieuses, il y avait un certain malaise entre les vampires et les sorciers.

Pour le moment il n'y avait que Rosalie, Jasper, Harry et Drago, les autres n'étant pas encore arrivés.

C'est Harry qui brise le silence en demandant doucement :

-Au fait, sans vouloir être invasif vous êtes combien en tout ?

Jasper sourit légèrement et se fait un plaisir de répondre au petit brun :

-Nous sommes 7 : Moi, Rosali, Emmett le mari et compagnon de Rosalie , Alice , Carlisle notre père, Esmée notre mère et Edward. Dit Jasper sans mentionner Bella qui était toujours humaine et pas vraiment intégrée.

Harry l'écoute attentivement et voit les autres arrivés. Ils sont accompagnés par une jeune fille qui semble être humaine contrairement.

Ils dévisagent les deux nouveaux avant de s'assoir à leurs tours.

-Vous êtes les nouveaux « voisins » non ? demande Alice souriant joyeusement.

Harry hoche vivement la tête lui souriant gentiment :

-Oui, nous sommes arrivés peu de temps avant la rentrée.

Rosalie ne tarde pas à les informés que les deux humains son au courant pour eux , ce qui les surprend tous un peu. Certains comme Edward et Rosalie étaient méfiants face à cela , alors que d'autres comme Alice, Jasper et Emmett étaient plus curieux qu'autre chose.

Bella quant à elle ne disait rien, mais la mine qu'elle faisait en disait long sur ce qu'elle ressentait. C'était un mélange entre de la colère et de la jalousie, bien sûr personne ne sembla y faire attention , car dès l'arrivée du reste des vampires, ils avaient tous commencé à discuter joyeusement.

 ** _Côté Dumbledore:_**

Dumbledore était dans son bureau réfléchissant au moyen le plus pratique et rapide pour lui de récupérer Harry. Mettre un article dans le « Daily prophète » pourrait fonctionner, mais pour ça il faudrait au moins être sûr que Harry le reçoit...

Le vieux barbus grogne agacé par la situation, il était à seulement deux doigts de réussir et voilà que le gamin disparaissait avec se traître de Severus !

Il rageait au plus profond de lui, mais décide tout de même d'envoyer cet article avec espoir que Harry revienne chercher son précieux parrain.

Il ne devra pas attendre très longtemps avant que l'article soit posté, il arriverait dès lendemain matin pour les lecteurs anglais et serait envoyé avec quelques heures de décalages dans les autres pays.

Il prit un bonbon au citron et fit la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire pou le moment. Attendre...

 ** _Retour en Amérique:_**

La journée se déroula calmement pour Harry et Drago qui ne tardèrent pas à rentré chez eux avant de saluer les vampires avec qui ils avaient sympathisé.

En arrivant , ils virent Severus qui semblait de bonne humeur ce qui ne pouvait qu'être bon signe pour son entrevue du jour :

-alors? demande immédiatement Drago curieux

-Ça c'est, très bien passé, les Cullen sont très courtois et ne sont pas hostiles, ils parleront ce soir avec leurs enfants pour les prévenir de notre nature. Les informe-t-il.

-C'est génial ! On va pouvoir leur parler plus librement. dit Harry avec un sourire éclatant faisant pouffer Drago qui connaissait parfaitement la raison de ce sourire rayonnant de bonheur.

-Oui, oui , dit plutôt que tu es content de pouvoir continuer à voir Jasper ~ rétorque le blond taquin avec lui.

-Oh la ferme-toi ! Tu crois que je ne t'ai pas vue regarder Alice pendant le repas.

Drago relève juste le menton hautainement et n'ajoute rien.

Severus est plutôt amusé en les voyant ainsi.

-Bon je suis sûr que vous avez des devoirs donc aller les faire au lieu de vous chamailler vous deux ! dit-il finalement pendant que les deux plus jeunes partent travailler.

Le soir venu , ils mangèrent ensemble un bon repas confectionné par Winky qui rougit sous les compliments.

Le lendemain matin , les trois sorciers descendent déjeuner, trois chouettes arrivèrent avec pour chacun d'entre eux un journal.

En lisant le titre , Harry perdit son sourire et ses yeux s'agrandirent:

 ** _« L'ancien prisonnier Sirius Black fait son retour d'entre les morts ! »_**

\--

Voilà ! désolé pour le petit retard j'ai été pas mal occupé ! ;)


	10. chapitre 9

**_« L'ancien prisonnier Sirius Black fait son retour d'entre les morts !_**

Cher lecteur , aujourd'hui nous apprenons le retour du magnifique Sirius Black. De quoi ravir toutes les femmes célibataires. Plus sérieusement, le directeur de Poudlard aurait retrouvé se cher lord dans des cachots d'un manoir mangeront ! De plus, Sirius Black annonce chercher son filleul activement et détruira tous ceux qui oseront l'en empêcher

Votre dévouée Rita Skeeter. »

Harry tenait le journal, les poings serrés. Il ne parvenait pas à y croire... Sirius , son parrain , qu'il avait vue mourir sous ses yeux était en vie... Les larmes lui montent aux yeux, il rassemble les informations dans sa tête , et immédiatement l'idée de retourné le chercher et le mettre ne sécurité lui vient en tête. Il était avec Albus ! À tout moment il pourrait lui retourner le cerveau ! Il ne fallait pas que ça arrive ! Il devait aller le chercher !

Severus regardait la réaction de son presque fils inquiet que son tempérament de griffons ne fasse des siennes. Il se doutait bien que ce n'était encore qu'un vil stratagème de ce fou de Dumbledore pour récupérer sa précieuse marionnette. Mais ça il ne le permettrait pas, il protègerait Harry, et ce, même s'il devait aller chercher le cabot lui-même.

Drago lui se rapprochait rapidement de Harry qui semblait vraiment tout faible soudainement.

-Hey, tout doux Harry, ne pleure pas... dit-il avec une certaine douceur.

-Il... Je dois aller le chercher Drago ! Il est seul là-bas avec Dumbledore! geint Harry inquiet.

-Harry c'est absolument hors de question que tu aille là-bas ! s'exclame Severus le regardant en fronçant les sourcils.

-Mais Sev' je dois y aller ! Imagine que Dumbledore lui fasse du mal! Où qu'il lui ment à lui aussi! Je dois le voir !! Maintenant que je sais qu'il est en vie, je ne peux pas juste le laisser là !

-J'ai dit non ! Tu ne mettras pas un pied en Angleterre Harry!

-Dis ce que tu veux Severus ! Mais qu'importe ce que tu dis j'irais quand même!

-Non, c'est exactement ce que veut Dumbledore ! et une fois qu'il t'aura il se débarrassera de Sirius !

-mais alors quoi ? Je devrais juste rester là et prier pour que rien n'arrive à mon parrain?!

-Non, j'irais le chercher moi-même.

-Mais Sev' tu es rechercher pas les aurores !!

-C'est ça où risque que tu te face bêtement attrapé par Dumbledore qui ne ratera pas son coup une deuxième fois!

Harry voulut ajouter quelque chose quand Drago l'interrompit mettant fin à la discussion :

-Harry Severus à raison? Sirius ne voudrait pas que tu te mettes ne danger.

Harry soupire agacé et à cour d'arguments:

-Très bien comme tu voudras... Tu pars quand ?

-Dès maintenant. Je dois le retrouver au plus vite ...

-OK, je te laisse une semaine pour revenir ! Et je te jure que si t'es pas revenu je viens te chercher par la peau du cul !

-langage ! dirent Severus et Drago avec synchronisation.

Harry leur tire la langue avant de se faire prendre dans une légère étreinte par Severus:

-Je te promets de revenir au plus vite.

Le petit brun acquiesce simplement.

-Au fait parrain, à propos des vampires comment c'est passé la rencontre ? demande Drago pour détendre un peu l'atmosphère.

-Très bien, le couple est tout à fait charmant, ils se nourrissent de sang animal, et on un traiter avec les Quileute. Je ne leurs ai pas parler du monde sorcier pour le moment. Mais je pense qu'ils sont dignes de confiance , ils ont évoqué lors de notre conversation leurs enfants. Je crois qu'ils sont avec vous au lycée.

-Oui en effet nous avons eu l'occasion de discuter avec eux. Dit Drago avant d'ajouter de manière espiègle en regardant Harry :

-D'ailleurs, je crois bien que notre petit griffon a flashé dans l'oeil de l'un d'entre eux , et il semblerait que ça ait été réciproque ~

Harry rougit :

-N'importe q-quoi !

-Ah bon? ~

-Pourtant vous vous dévoriez des yeux dans le couloir~

Severus sourit légèrement avant de demander :

-Oh et qui est l'heureux élu?

-Oh et bien..

-Drago t-tait toi !

-Il s'agit de ~

-ferme là !!!

-ce cher Jasper !

-Sev' l'écoute pas !! I-Il dit n'importe quoi !

Severus éclate de rire amusé par leurs petits cirques.

-Bon, je vais devoir y aller... faites quand même attention on ne sait jamais OK ?

Les deux garçons hochent la tête avant de partir à leurs tours vers le lycée.

Ils ne mirent pas très longtemps à arriver et aller de suite à leurs classes respectives étant donné que les cours commençaient déjà.

Harry débutait la journée avec une heure d'histoire. Il se rassit à la même place que le jour précédent. Il savait qu'il pourrait voir Jasper et s'en réjouissait légèrement. Bien sûr jamais il ne l'avouerait.

Le blond arrive justement et se met à côté de Harry, qui remarque que Rosalie le suit justement.

-Bonjour Harry ! sourit tendrement Jasper.

-Salut. dit simplement Rosalie toujours pas alaise avec le jeune homme.

-Bonjour vous deux. Réponds doucement Harry.

Rosalie le regarde avant de demander:

-Au fait , « votre père » à été voir Carlisle hier , il a dit que ça avait été. Donc vous allez enfin pouvoir nous dire comment vous avez su pour nous non?

Harry sourit à la franchise de la belle blonde:

-Oui, mais mieux vaudrait en parler dans un endroit plus... intime ?

Les deux Cullen hochèrent la tête.

-Bien alors, venez chez Drago et moi après les cours. Prévenez vos parents aussi.

Après ce bref échange , ils se concentrèrent sur le cours.

Le cours passa très rapidement et Harry partit pour un cours de littérature qu'il avait avec Edward et Bella.

Il se mit donc derrière une fois de plus et vit le vampire et la jeune fille approchée se mettant près de lui.

Ils se saluèrent bravement et écoutèrent le cours, bien vite , il vit Edward le dévisager se qui le mit mal alaise , mais le pire était qu'il le sentait frapper sur ses barrières d'occlumancie. Agacé il finit par lui demander :

-peux-tu me dire pourquoi tu me dévisages ? C'est vraiment très oppressant, tu sais.

-oh désoler... C'est juste que je suis frustrée.

-Et pourquoi donc?

-Je n'arrive pas à lire tes pensées, ni celle de ton ami d'ailleurs...

À ces mots , Bella tourna la tête vers Harry , il y avait une sorte de colère dans ses yeux. Elle n'aimait pas l'idée de ne plus être la seule dont Edward ne percevait pas les pensées. On peut même dire que ça la faisait enrager. Cela la rendait moi spéciale, et elle qui depuis qu'elle était ici avait toujours été mise sur un piédestal, il y avait deux hommes qui se battaient pour elle, elle pouvait résister aux pouvoirs des vampires. En plus allaient bientôt pouvoir être immortel et riches. Bon elle devrait supporter cette peste de Rosalie, mais c'était secondaire. Et puis si ça tournait mal, elle pourrait toujours aller voir Jacob qui était littéralement à ses pieds. Elle n'avait qu'à verser une larme et le tour est joué.

La jeune fille était tellement perdue dans ses pensées qu'elle avait totalement cessé d'écouter Harry et Edward qui semblent ils avaient finit de parler.

Le reste de la journée passa rapidement et les soirs, les Cullen suivirent Harry et Drago jusqu'a leur manoir.

Ils étaient tous curieux de ce qu'ils allaient découvrirent.

 ** _Côté Angleterre:_**

Sirius était retournée au square Grimmraud depuis quelques heures déjà, il avait tenté par multiples moyens d'échappé à la patronne Weasley qui semble-t-il le surveillait de près.

Il avait vitre remarquée que toutes les cheminées étaient bloquées, donc impossible de fuir. Sirius trouvait cela étrange aussi que Dumbledore le renvoie chez lui, il se souvenait seulement que se vieux fous après l'avoir enfermé pendant il ne sait combien de temps, lui avait jeté un imperium. Il ne se souvenait de rien d'autre. Et c'est cela qui l'inquiétait le plus, Dumbledore à pu lui faire faire n'importe quoi pendant il ne sait combien de temps , si cela se trouve il avait déjà réussi à mettre la main sur son chiot?

Sirius était vraiment inquiète pour son chiot et devait trouver un moyen d'aller le retrouver ou au moins de pouvoir communiquer avec lui.

Non loin du Square, Severus se faufile entre les ombres se rapprochant de plus en plus. Il ne tarde pas à sentir la présence d'une protection surement placée par Dumbledore.

Il soupire et réfléchit à un moyen pour lui de pouvoir parler à Black sans que toute la maisonnée soit au courant.

Il décide donc de lancer une pierre sur la fenêtre qu'il savait être celle de la chambre du maître de maison. Il réitère son action plusieurs fois avant que la fenêtre ne s'ouvre laissant apparaitre Sirius.

En le voyant ses yeux s'ouvrent grand et inquiet il demande:

-Snivellus! Qu'est-ce que tu fou là ?? Harry n'est pas avec toi? Dis-moi que s'il ne l'est pas il est en sécurité au moins ? dit-il un peu trop fort au goût de Severus qui voulut lui boucler le clapet à cet abruti :

-La ferme crétine de clebs! On pourrait me repérer. Et évidement que je n'ai pas amené Harry je n'allais pas l'emmener dans la gueule du loup.

Sirius soupire de soulagement et de joie et remercie Merlin et les 4 fondateurs.

Severus réfléchit :

-Black saute !

-pff et puis quoi encore.Je veux pas encore mourir Snivellus.

-Si tu veux revoir Harry saute merde ! Je te rattrape. dit-il grognant agacé

Sirius soupire :

-Je te jure que si je suis défigurée par ton inaptitude, j'aurais ta peau Severus!

-Oui oui , aller saute ! dit-il encore.

Sirius comme jusqu'a trois avant de sauter depuis le premier étage. Heureusement pour eux personne dans la maison ne semble les avoirs entendus.

Severus le rattraper de peu et le lâche presque immédiatement le faisant tomber au sol. Il ricane en le voyant tomber.

-bon, suis-moi avant qu'on ne nous repère.

Severus trouvait ça un peu trop facile , il n'avait eu aucun mal à récupérer Sirius. Il aurait pensé qu'Albus aurait fait garder un peu mieux le cabot...

La nuit passa , et le lendemain matin quand Molly alla voir dans les appartements de Sirius elle fut choquée de ne plus le voir et appelle immédiatement Albus, sans se douter que le fugitif avait deux bonnes heures d'avance sur elle.

Albus arriva rapidement et dû écouter les émois de la matriarcale Weasley :

-Albus, c'est affreux , je ne sais pas comment cela à pu se produire , je l'ai surveillé constamment. Et ce matin en me réveillant il n'était plus là ! Comment allons-nous donc faire pour retrouver Harry?!

La vieil homme qui jusque-là n'avait rien dit sourit légèrement à la jeune femme, ses yeux pétillant de malice.

-Ne vous en faites pas Molly. Tout est sous contrôle.

Désolé pour la longue attente, mais étant donné que j'entre bientôt en examen, je n'aurais pas le temps décrire beaucoup. Donc le prochain chapitre mettra du temps

Merci de votre compréhension , j'espère que le chapitre vous aura plu.

Et donner moi vos avis ou même vos théorie sur ce qui va se passer!


	11. chapitre 10

-Bon, installez-vous. dit gentiment Harry leur indiquant des sièges.

Les vampires regardaient tous autour d'eux détaillant la décoration sobre donnant un air à la fois un air sombre et intrigant au lieu.

Sur une petite table était disposée du thé et des biscuits, déjà prête maintenant à température ambiante par un sort.

Une fois que tout le monde est installé, Harry et Drago s'assirent à leurs places, il eut en premier lieu un silence pesant qui fut brisé par notre Héros national :

-Donc... Que voulez-vous savoir au juste ?

C'est Rosalie qui posa pour la centième fois en deux jours sa question :

-Comment avez-vous su pour nous ?

-Oh on apprend ça en troisième année à notre école? Réponds Drago restant le plus vague possible.

-Vous voyez les vampires à l'école? demande Carlisle intrigué

-Oui et pas seulement , on parle aussi des Loups-garou , des licornes, des hippogriffes. Ajoute Harry avant de lancer un regard à Drago et d'ajouter. Drago adore les hippogriffes !

Le blond grogna pour seule réponse, foudroyant le petit brun du regard.

-Euh... Qu'est-ce qu'un hippogriffe ? demande doucement Esmée légèrement perdue.

-Ce sont de sales bêtes têtues ! dit Drago grognant au souvenir de ce cher Buck.

-N'écoutez pas Drago ! Les hippogriffes sont adorables quand on sait les traiter avec respect. Rétorque Harry.

-Peu importe ! dit le blond changeant de sujet.

-Et quand vous dites des loups garou , c'est comme ceux de la réserve ? demande Emmett

-Nan rien à voir , à la réserve se sont juste des changeurs, nan nous on vous parle de vrai loup-garou qui se transforme à la pleine lune.

-Mais qu'est ce que vous êtes enfin? demande finalement Edward qui était toujours perturbé de ne pas pouvoir lire en eux.

-Nous sommes des sorciers. dit Drago avec sérieux.

Il y a un blanc et Emmett demande :

-Genre vous avez des baguettes magiques et vous dites abracadabra?

-Abra-quoi? demande Drago

-cherche pas Drago c'est un truc moldu. dit gentiment Harry voyant le jeune sang pur perdu. Ah et pour répondre à ta question, oui nous avons des baguettes, par contre abracadabrant et une invention purement moldu.

-Quand vous dites moldu vous désignez quoi ? demande Carlisle vraiment très intéresser de découvrir de nouvelles choses.

-Le terme moldu est un terme sorcier désignant les humains. dit Harry

-Vous venez d'Angleterre non? Pourquoi être venu en Amérique ? demande Rosalie

À cette question, l'ambiance devint froide. L'air des deux sorciers devint sombre.

Jasper sentit très vite le changement d'humeur des deux jeunes hommes, pour le blond c'était de la colère et de l'inquiétude qui ressortait. Tandis que pour le petit brun c'était de la douleur et une profonde tristesse.

Drago prit les choses en mains sachant que Harry ne pourrait pas :

-Cela ne vous regarde absolument pas. Dit-il froidement les regardants durement .

Il y a un blanc, et personne n'essaie de dire quoi que se soit. Harry était trop perdu dans ses pensées pour dire quoi que se soit, depuis leurs arriver, il n'avait pas eu l'occasion d'y penser. Il n'avait pas non plus repensé aux Weasley, à Dumbledore, au peuple sorcier, au ministère, aux mangemorts où encore à la dernière bataille. À vrai dire, il avait tout fait pour ne pas y penser jusque-là et Severus et Drago l'y avaient bien aidé.

-Bon je crois que la conversation est terminée. Dit Drago se levant pour leur montrer la sortie.

Les vampires le suivent comprenant que rester ici n'était pas une bonne idée pour le moment.

Drago ne prit pas la peine de les saluer et ferma la porte dès que les vampires furent hors du manoir.

Les Cullen ne savaient pas quoi pensé par rapport à la réaction étrange des deux Anglais . Certains, tel que Rosalie, Emmett et Edward se demandait ce qu'ils cachaient et étaient bien décidé à en apprendre plus , d'autres comme Carlisle , Jasper , Alice et Esmée étaient plus raisonnables et se disait que s'ils ne voulaient parler c'est qu'il doit y avoir de bonne raison, il ne servait donc à rien de risquer de les mettre en colère à cause d'une curiosité mal placée.

Côté de Severus.

Severus et Sirius se trouvaient en plein centre du Londres moldu, ils étaient installés dans un petit hôtel miteux, le temps de réserver un vole vers Washington.

Même si les deux bougres ne cessaient de se disputer pour tout et n'importe quoi, ils tentaient de faire des efforts afin d'arriver à Fork le plus rapidement possible.

Severus restait sur ses gardes s'attendant à tout moment à une attaque de Dumbledore, il était toujours aussi surpris d'avoir si facilement récupéré le cabot. Et il connaissait assez le vieux sorcier pour savoir qu'il y avait anguille sous roche.

Il avait d'abord pensé qu'il avait placé un sort de Traçage comme pour Harry, mais un sort d'analyse a vite écarté cette hypothèse. De plus, Sirius n'était pas d'une grande aide, ce crétin ne se souvenait de rien depuis sa sortie de cette petite cellule.

C'est donc avec cette sensation que quelque chose clochait que Severus réserva un vol pour le lendemain.

Côté Amérique.

Après une bonne nuit de repos, Harry et Drago partirent vers leur lycée.

Harry avait passé la soirée à parler avec Drago, les évènements de la veille l'avaient touché profondément et il avait ressenti un besoin pressant de se confier.

Le blond l'avait écouté tout du long, essayant comme il pouvait de le soulager. D'ailleurs pendant que Harry parlait, il avait à plusieurs reprises eu recourt à sa magie instinctive.

La magie du jeune brun avait depuis quelque temps déjà commencé à revenir, comme leur avait dit Sanguini.

Le vieux vampire les avait informés que Harry devrait totalement réapprendre à manier et contrôler sa magie. Surtout que celle-ci était bien plus puissante qu'avant le rituel.

Drago avait donc dû réparer divers dégâts au fur et à mesure de leurs conversations.

Harry avait été ravi de voir qu'il allait bientôt pouvoir recommencer à faire de la magie ( autre que des sorts mineurs).

C'est donc de très bonne humeur que Harry entra dans sa salle de classe, il prit sa place habituelle et attendit patiemment que le cours commence. Quand il vit Jasper et Rosalie arriver il leurs fit signe les saluant et leur demandant de venir s'asseoir à côté de lui.

Les deux vampires allèrent près de lui, Jasper était rassuré de sentir son compagnon détendu, il c'était grandement inquiéter que celui-ci ne veille plus s'approcher d'eux à cause d'hier.

-Salut Harry, tu as l'aire de bonne humeur puis-je en connaître la raison ? demande doucement le blond.

-Ma magie s'est presque totalement rétablie ! Je vais pouvoir recommencer à la pratiquer ! Harry avait un sourire enfantin heureux comme tout.

La blonde ne manque pas de tinter à cette information:

-Tu avais un problème avec ta magie? demande-t-elle voulant en savoir plus. Elle était persuadée que cela avait un rapport avec ce qu'ils avaient refusé de dire le jour précédent.

Jasper sentit immédiatement les émotions du brun changé du tout au tout. Il lance un regard noir à la blonde et dit doucement au brun:

-Harry, tu n'es pas obligé de nous en parler si jamais cela t'indispose.

-Merci Jasper...

Harry tente un bref sourire en direction du vampire.

-Parlons d'autre chose ! reprend le blond.

Harry hoche la tête et ils commencent à parler de tout un tas de choses sur le monde magique , ou encore sur leur condition de vampires végétariens. Soudain Jasper demande :

-Tu parlais d'allé sorcière? Y'en a-t-il en Amérique ?

Le blond put entendre le rire de Harry qui pour lui sonnait comme la plus douce des mélodies.

-Evidement qu'il y en a ! Où crois-tu que les sorciers américains vont ? C'est d'ailleurs en Amérique que se trouve la plus grande allée sorcière, elle se trouve à Salem ! dit Harry ayant retrouvé son entrain.

-Oh y en a-t-il un ici?

-Non, le plus proche est dans le centre de Seattle.

-penses-tu que nous pourrions nous y rendre avec vous ? demande Rosalie intéressée, le monde magique avait l'aire fascinant.

-Mh, je pense que ça ne devrait pas poser de problème. dit Harry après une petite minute de réflexion.

De ce qu'il savait, les sorciers américains étaient bien plus ouverts d'esprit que les Anglais. C'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison que énormément de sorciers transformés en vampire où en loups vendent trouvé refuge ici.

-Super ! dit Jasper voyant ça comme une autre occasion de se rapprocher de son Harry.

-Que pensez-vous de demain ? Nous serons samedi et nous aurons tout le temps de profiter de la journée. Propose le sorcier tout aussi enthousiasme, il n'avait pas pu y retourner depuis qu'ils avaient quitté l'Angleterre.

Il savait qu'il devrait un peu forcer la main à Drago qui n'allait sûrement pas apprécierez sachant que Severus avait demandé d'attendre avant d'y aller. De toute façon, il n'avait qu'à porter un glamour et le tour est joué ! Bon ok il ne maitrisait pas encore bien sa magie, voir pas du tout, mais bon il n'avait pas été à Gryffondor pour rien !

Le professeur entre en classe tirant le jeune sorcier de ses pensées.

Le cours passa rapidement au bonheur de Harry qui peut dès lors recommencer à parler avec Jasper et Rosalie qu'il aimait vraiment beaucoup, même s'il avait bien compris que la blonde restait très méfiante, il ne lui en tient absolument pas rigueur, la comprenant dans un certain sens.

À midi Harry et Drago mangent une fois de plus à la table des Cullen, discutant de tout et de rien et faisant attention à ne pas parler du monde sorcier à Bella.

Au début Edward avait voulu tout dire à sa petite amie, mais Drago l'en avait formellement interdit. Il leur avait dit qu'aucun moldu ne devait être au courant de l'existence de la magie, qu'importe qu'elle connaisse les vampires et les loups.

C'était donc à contrecœur que Edward le lui avait caché, ce qui était étonnement dur vu l'entêtement de la jeune fille qui voulait absolument savoir ce qu'ils faisaient hier avec les deux anglais.

Bella fulminait, elle savait que Edward lui cachait quelque chose et ça l'agaçait profondément, alors quand elle entendit Jasper parler d'une sortie samedi elle n'hésita pas et demanda avec assurance :

-oh ça à l'air cool puis-je venir avec vous? Elle souriait de manière tellement fausse que tous les vampires ( à part Edward) le virent.

-Non. répondit Drago sans passé par quatre chemins. Il eut droit à un coup de coude de la part de Harry qui dit avec plus de douceur :

-désolée Bella, mon père n'a prévu de place que pour 7 personnes. S'excuse Harry mentant avec tellement d'aplomb que n'importe qui y aurait cru.

La jeune fille afficha une mine frustrée et déçue, mais surtout humiliée. Elle prit un autre sourire pour cacher son air clairement constipé et répond:

-oh pas grave ! de toute façon, je devais voir Jacob demain matin. Dit-elle prenant un air fier, elle avait surtout dit ça pour garder la face et aussi pour rendre jaloux Edward.

-comment ça, tu va voir Jacob ? dit Edward visiblement pas très content.

-Ah bon tu es sûr ? Jake avait pourtant dit qu'il viendrait nous voir au manoir... dit Harry il savait très bien qu'elle mentait et avait décider de retourner ça contre elle. Car le loup avait en effet dit qu'il viendrait avec d'autres membres de la push les voir samedi matin pour leur rendre les divers livres qu'ils leur avaient empruntés.

la brune se mordit la lèvre et Jasper put immédiatement ressentir une pointe de colère en elle ainsi qu'une sorte de honte :

-A-Ah bon ? C'est étrange ça. Dit-elle ne pouvant cacher sa gêne.

-oui vraiment. dit Drago la regardant de travers, définitivement il n'aimait pas du tout cette moldue.

Bientôt la conversation changea, se détournant de Bella qui ne dit plus rien pendant le reste du repas.

La pause se termina donc sur une bonne note puisqu'ils s'étaient donné rendez-vous à 10h chez Harry et Drago.

Le reste de la journée se déroula dans le calme et rien ne se passa, permettant aux sorciers de profiter de ce calme qui n'allait sûrement pas durer bien longtemps.

Le calme ne vient-il pas avant la tempête ?

Heeeey bonjour à vous ! Voici donc le chapitre que je me suis dépêcher d'écrire avant de partir en vacance pour une bonne semaine! ( je suis gentille hein ? ;3)

Donc j'espère que vous l'aimerez !


	12. chapitre 11

Severus et Sirius entrèrent dans l'avion direction Fork vers six heures du matin.

Autant dire que la tension entre les deux hommes était à son comble, surtout que ce cher Severus était tout sauf du matin et déversait donc sa très mauvaise humeur sur Sirius qui lui ne cessait de débité des choses plus stupides les unes que les autres et à poser des questions sur cet étrange engin métallique.

Le vol dura huit bonnes heures qui parurent durée une éternité pour Severus qui n'en pouvait plus du Cabot.

-Enfin arrivé! s'exclame Sirius avec un grand sourire ayant hâte de revoir son précieux chiot.

Severus soupira et commença son chemin pour prendre un taxi priant Sirius de fermer sa grande gueule.

Mais alors qu'ils passaient les derniers contrôles, Severus eut le bonheur de se faire interpeller par un des contrôleurs qui avait dû remarquer une potion dans son sac.

Il grommela dans sa barbe et fit l'usage d'un faible sort de confusion puis passa cinq minutes à le baratiner et le tour était joué. Ils purent donc atteindre le taxi sans autres problèmes.

Avant de monter dans le taxi, Severus prit soins de rappeler à Sirius qu'ils étaient dans le monde moldu et que donc toute mention en rapport avec la magie devant ceux-ci risquait de les faire repérer par le ministère américain.

Même si le ministère américain détestait celui britannique mieux valait ne pas prendre de risque d'avoir des problèmes supplémentaires.

Sirius hocha la tête et dit:

-Contrairement à ce que tu sembles croire, je ne suis pas un gros débile Snivelus.

-Ça reste à voir, vu le peu de neurones que tu as j'ai des doutes.

Avant que Sirius n'ait pu répliquer quoi que ce soit, le taxi arriva et les deux montèrent dedans direction le manoir.

De leurs côtés, Harry et Drago attendaient tranquillement les vampires pour leurs sorties. Il était déjà midi, ils en avaient donc terminé avec les Quilleutes.

Ils ne durent pas attendent très longtemps avant que les enfants Cullens n'arrivent.

-Ah vous voilà ! Nous pouvons donc y aller. dit Drago

-On y va en voiture ? demande Edward.

-Oui , nous devons aller jusqu'à Seattle c'est là que ce trouve l'avenue sorcière la plus proche de Fork. Déclare doucement Harry.

-Ok, donc vous venez en voiture avec nous ou bien vous en avez une ? Questionne Jasper.

-Nous en avons une ! dit Drago qui voulait vraiment essayer de diriger cet engin malgré l'interdiction formelle de Severus.

-Que nous n'allons évidemment pas utiliser étant donné que ni toi ni moi ne savons conduire. Rétorque Harry qui savait que ça pouvait être dangereux.

-Tu n'es vraiment pas drôle Harry. Déclare le blond insatisfait.

-Alors, vous viendrez avec nous ! Dit Emmett

-Je prends Harry et Drago dit Alice qui prenait également Jasper avec elle. Les autres dans la voiture de Rosalie! Ajoute-t-elle joyeusement.

Et c'est ainsi que Alice et Drago se trouvèrent à l'avant et que Jasper et Harry furent assis l'un a coter de l'autre ( la Hazard ~). Les deux avaient donc puent discuter sur tout le trajet jusque Seattle. Enfin discuté, ça ressemblait plus à une série de blanc avec quelques phrases de temps à autre

Une petite demie heure après ils étaient arrivés devant l'allée magique.

Les vampires commençaient doucement à devenir septique en voyant fac à eux un vieil antiquaire qui devait probablement vendre des babioles.

-Euh.. Vous êtes certains que c'est le bon endroit ? demande Emmett qui commençait à croire que les deux sorciers se payaient leurs têtes.

-Absolument certain! dit Drago souriant face à la mine décoiffe du grand vampire.

-Suivez-nous et ne dis rien d'accord ? Dit Harry avant de marcher une fois qu'il eut tout les hochements de têtes de la part de tout le monde.

Le petit brun entre donc dans la boutique et va vers l'antiquaire demandant gentiment :

-bonjour monsieur, y-a-t-il une autre sortie ?

Le vieil homme lui sourit et lui indique l'arrière-boutique.

Les Cullen et Drago ne dirent rien suivant sagement Harry, qui une fois sur l'allée sorcière dit joyeusement:

-Mesdemoiselles, messieurs vous voici sur le chemin d'argent.

Les vampires n'en croyaient pas leurs yeux, c'était absolument magnifique et fantastique.

-Bon avant de commencer je dois me rendre à Gringotts. Drago je te laisse nous montrer le chemin! dit-il n'étant pas venu les rares fois où Severus y avait été, Drago l'avait accompagné une fois et connaissait donc le chemin.

Le blond hoche la tête et sourit les guidant vers la banque.

Une fois arrivée Drago explique que les gobelins ne sont pas les plus sympathiques des créatures.

Ce n'est qu'une fois rentré dans le bâtiment que les Cullen comprirent ce qu'il voulait dire par là.

Rien qu'en les voyant, on pouvait deviner qu'ils n'étaient pas très commodes.

Emmett ne fit même aucun commentaire sur leurs allures plus que douteuse, enfin si, mais un regard de leurs parts suffit à le faire taire pour de bon.

Harry et Drago se dirigèrent vers l'un des guichets :

-À qui ai-je l'honneur ? demande le gobelin les toisant du regard.

-Nous voulons accéder aux voutes Potter. dit Harry tendant sa clef au gobelin.

-Monsieur Potter quelle surprise. Veuillez me suivre. Tous. Dit-il se levant les dirigeant vers le bureau de son supérieur Ragnok.

Ragnok était un gobelin bien connu de Harry puisque c'était chez lui qu'il avait été afin de mettre en sécurité ses comptes. Il était le gobelin en charge des voutes Potter depuis longtemps déjà et celui Black depuis peu.

Ils ne durent donc pas attendre très longtemps avant qu'ils ne les reçoivent.

-Harry Potter quel plaisir de vous voir.

-Ragnok, ravi également. sourit doucement Harry

-J'attendais justement votre venue. J'ai plusieurs choses à régler avec vous de toute urgence.

Légèrement inquiet Harry pince ses lèvres et lance un regard vers Drago. Les Cullen étaient toujours présents, mais ne disaient rien, écoutant juste, peut-être que grâce à cela ils en apprendront un peu plus sur les deux sorciers.

-Cela a-t-il un rapport avec le ministère? Demande Harry devenant nerveux.

-malheureusement oui, le ministre Fudge a ordonné de bloquer tout accès à vos comptes sous prétexte que vous n'étiez pas sain d'esprit.

-Ils ont bloqué tous mes comptes ?! s'exclame-t-il

-Non, ils ont essayé. Étant donné que le ministre l'a demandé en personne nous avons été obligés d'accéder à sa requête. Mais, il se trouve que ce que Dumbledore ne sait pas...

-Attendez, nous ne parlions pas de Fudge ?

-Vous savez tout comme moi que Fudge n'y aurait pas pensé tout seul et qu'il mange dans la main de Dumbledore. Il ne fait aucun doute que cette idée vient de lui. Pour en revenir à ce qui nous intéresse, ce que Dumbledore ne semble pas savoir c'est que les Potter et les Black ont bien plus d'un coffre ouvert dans Gringotts. Nous avons seulement fermé la voute avec le moins Gallion. Et je peux vous assurer qu'à ce jour vous êtes toujours le lord le plus riche d'Angleterre, plus encore que les Malfoy. Dit-il lançant un regard vers Drago qui pour toute r réponse releva seulement le menton de manière hautaine.

-Donc pas de problème à ce niveau-là ?

-Et bien, pas vraiment, mais je vous conseillerais de déplacer votre fortune vers un autre compte au cas où Dumbledore se rendrait compte de son erreur.

-bien faite donc... dit-il

-À quel nom dois-je le faire?

Harry semble réfléchir avant de dire:

-Pouvez-vous le mettre au nom de Evans?

-Harry tu n'y penses pas ! geint Drago n'aimant pas ça du tout , mettre le contenue de deux comptes illustres sous un nom moldue...

-Drago je ne veux pas de commentaire. soupire Harry

-Très bien monsieur Potter ce sera Evans.

-Merci Ragnok, je dois aussi prendre de l'argent sur mon compte avant de partir.

Et c'est là dessus que se termina cet entretien. Harry prit son argent et ils commencèrent leurs balades dans l'allée sorcière.

Chacun se baladait tranquillement dans l'allée fascinée par ce qu'il trouvait. Harry et Drago s'appliquaient à leur expliquer l'utilité de tout un tas d'objets ou à les diriger vers des bouquins qu'ils pourraient apprécier.

Alors qu'ils passaient devant un magasin d'amulettes, Jasper s'approcha d'Harry, les autres les devançaient un peu.

-Harry, je peux te ... Te demander quelque chose ?

Harry sourit et réponds joyeusement:

-B-Bien sûr Jasper, en quoi puis-je t'aider ?

-En fait, je voulais savoir, s'il existait des potions, des amulettes ou quelques choses dans ce genre qui pourrait réfréner les envies de sang chez les vampires.

-Mh.. Je ne sais pas, je ferais des recherches ! dit-il souriant.

-Merci Harry! dit Jasper souriant encore plus.

Les deux âmes soeur se regardaient puis détournaient le regard, ils étaient tous deux gêner et aucun d'eux n'osait entamer la discussion. Ils mirent un certain temps à se rendre compte qu'ils étaient épier par Alice et Drago qui souriaient de toutes leurs dents pendant que les autres étaient dans une librairie pas loin.

Les deux concerner rougirent avant d'aller vers eux comme si de rien était.

Le reste de la journée se passa très bien et en fin de journée les vampires reconduisent les deux Anglais jusque chez eux.

-À lundi alors! dit gaiement Harry.

-À lundi! dit joyeusement Alice.

Après cela ils rentrèrent chez eux.

Dès qu'ils furent rentrés, Severus vint vers eux.

-Harry, Drago mes sauveurs... Dit-il s'approchant d'eux, il n'avait probablement jamais été aussi heureux de les voir.

Severus n'en pouvait plus et le temps ne lui avait jamais paru si long.

-Sev'! T'es déjà de retour ! dit Harry joyeusement. Tu as réussi à retrouver mon parrain? demande-t-il avec espoir.

Ce ne fut pas Severus qui lui répondit, mais Sirius en personne:

-Chiot ! dit-il ouvrant les bras en voyant Harry foncer vers lui.

Le brun était blotti contre lui, il avait les larmes aux yeux , Sirius était là vraiment là ! Il lui avait tellement manqué.

-Sirius...

Drago et Severus décidèrent de partirent pour les laisser se retrouver, ils en avaient besoin.

-Chiot, tu m'as tellement manqué, je n'ai pas cessé de penser à toi! À cause de tout cela je t'ai laissé seul et sans défense face à ce... Je ne sais même pas comment qualifier Dumbledore...

-Ça va Sirius... j'avais Drago et Severus...

-J'ai appris que tu as réussi à défaire Voldemort... dit Sirius

-Oh...oui. On peut parler d'autre chose. dit Harry faisant tout pour ne pas y repenser.

-oh oui évidement. Dit Sirius se traitant mentalement d'idiot.

Sirius prit soin de changer de sujet et ils parlèrent pendant des heures ensemble, jusqu'à ce que Severus les interrompe pour aller manger.

Chez les Cullen, c'était le temps d'une réunion de famille.

Les enfants mettaient en communs ce qu'ils avaient découvert pendant que Carlisle et Esmée les écoutaient.

Après avoir dévoilé tout ce qu'ils avaient entendu à la banque, Rosalie sortit un livre qu'elle avait acheté avec ce que Harry leur avait donné.

Sur le livre était noté :

« Biographie du héros du monde sorcier Harry Potter » livre écrit par une certaine Rita Skeeter.

 ** _voici le nouveau chapitre ! j'espère que vous l'aurez apprécier ! N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire !_**


	13. chapitre 12

Il ne fallut pas très longtemps aux Cullen pour lire de long en large le bouquin, et on peut dire qu'ils ont été plus que surpris par ce qu'ils ont découvert.

Ils s'étaient attendus à de nombreuses choses, mais absolument pas à cela.

Le livre était un mélange entre un récit narratif et un ensemble d'articles de presse.

On y racontait tous les périples de Harry Potter dans les moindres détails ( enfin de ce qui avait été révélé par les aurores et Dumbledore bien sûr).

Les vampires étaient bouleversés, mais surtout méfiant, car dans le dernier article du livre ( qui semblait se mettre à jour tout seul) parlait de Severus et de Drago et d'un présumé enlèvement. De plus, plusieurs articles mentionnaient tout un tas de choses parfois très inquiétantes à propos de Harry comme quoi il serait un présumé mage noir, ou encore d'autres choses toutes très étranges. Ils en avaient donc longuement discuté et avaient décidé d'en discuter avec les deux sorciers et peut-être avec leur « père » aussi.

C'est donc aux environs de 10h qu'ils allèrent au manoir, sans vraiment savoir si les sorciers seraient.

~~

En Angleterre, Dumbledore préparait minutieusement le retour de son pion favori, qui avait été loin de lui bien trop longtemps.

Car oui, il n'avait absolument aucun doute que très prochainement le beau sauveur du monde sorcier retournerais dans ses filets qu'il n'aurait jamais du quitter.

Bien sûr il devrait mettre plusieurs choses en place afin de l'empêcher de s'échapper à nouveau. La petite Ginerva devra la jouer finement et si cela ne suffit pas... alors un peu d'amortensia devrait pouvoir faire l'affaire.

Dumbledore se sait intelligent et se félicitait pour ses plans si brillants.

C'est donc tranquillement qu'il savoure un de ses délicieux bonbons aux citrons certains que son plan se passait à merveille.

~~

Les vampires attendirent un instant avant que Severus n'arrive et leur ouvrent :

-Oh les Cullens, je ne savais que vous deviez venir. déclare-t-il surpris

C'est Carlisle qui lui répondit:

-désolée, nous ne devions pas venir. J'espère que nous ne vous dérangeons pas ?

-Non, entré. dit Severus les laissant entré.

Les vampires entrèrent donc et ensuite allèrent au salon, ils y virent Drago qui les salua tranquillement :

-Oh bonjour, que faites-vous là ?

-Nous venons chercher des réponses. dit Rosalie

-Des réponses ? À quel propos ? Demande Severus méfiant.

Pour toute réponse , Carlisle tendit le livre trouvé sur l'allée sorcière le jour précédent.

En le voyant, Severus se tendit presque immédiatement et son regard se durcit.

Jasper sentit immédiatement le changement d'émotion, l'homme qui il y a quelques secondes à peine était seulement méfiant, était désormais ravagé par la colère.

Il ne semblait pas apprécier du tout les voir en possession de ce livre.

-De quel droit vous permettez vous de venir ici et de réclamer des réponses? Dit Severus un regard glacial.

Une même pensée traversa les Cullen, l'homme en face d'eux était dangereux, et pourrait à tout moment attaquer. Leurs instincts leur criaient de fuir au plus vite.

Drago qui était dans la pièce adjacente fronça les sourcils en entendant Severus parler aussi froidement. Il s'approche rapidement et en voyant le livre comprend immédiatement ce qu'il se passe. Il se reprend rapidement et soupire se rapprochant de Severus.

-Sev' ça ne sert à rien de s'énerver... De toute façon, ils l'ont déjà lu. Dit Drago qui pour une fois agissait en adulte. Et puis... mieux vaut en parler avant qu'Harry ne rentre, tu sais à quel point c'est dur pour lui.

Severus reprend rapidement le pas sur ses émotions, son filleul avait raison.

-Bien... Je suppose que tu as raison...

Il soupire et appelle Winky :

-Apporte un verre de Whisky pur feu je vais en avoir besoin...Dit-il finalement.

Drago s'installa à ses côtés l'air aussi glacial que le premier, aucun d'eux ne voulait avoir à parler de la guerre et de ce qu'elle a engendré. C'était encore trop frais... Trop récent et douloureux.

-Que voulez-vous donc savoir ? Commença Severus.

~~

Harry et Sirius marchaient tranquillement dans les bois rattrapant le temps perdu parlant de tout et de rien. Au bout qu'une heure passée ensemble, Sirius propose une escapade sur le chemin d'agent.

Bien que légèrement réticent à l'idée d'y aller sans prévenir Severus ( c'est à dire le seul adulte responsable de son entourage), il accepte en voyant le regard pétillant de Sirius qui semblait en avoir très envie.

-Bon très bien Siri, mais je te préviens on reste pas longtemps... j'ai pas envie de me faire repérer ce serait bête...

-Promis Harry ! et puis de toute façon, je suis là ! Je te rappelle que j'ai été aurore et que je suis plus que capable de te défendre en cas de problème. Et puis tu y a déjà été avec Drago hier ! dit Sirius insistant.

Harry sourit :

-Bon, allons-y !

Et c'est ainsi que les deux sorciers arrivèrent au Chemin d'argent. Harry avait pris soin de cacher sa cicatrice comme le jour précédent.

Les deux se baladent tranquillement et Sirius dit joyeusement :

-Au fait Harry , j'avais gardé ça pour toi ! dit-il lui tendant un petit anneau avec une pierre violette.

-elle est magnifique Sirius !

-je trouve aussi ! Elle appartenait à mon père qui le tenait de son père qui le tenait lui-même de son père et ainsi de suite... Tout ça pour dire que je voulais te la transmettre. Tu sais que je te considère comme mon fils, c'est important pour moi que tu l'aie.

Harry sourit la mette ignorant le léger picotement ressentit dans son coeur et serre son parrain dans ses bras souriant doucement, touché par ce cadeau.

-Bon on va où maintenant ?

-Au magasin de Quidditch ! dit Sirius marchant tranquillement.

-Mais Sirius c'est de l'autre côté ! dit Harry amusé.

-Mais non je sais qu'il y a un raccourcit par là ! dit-il insistant pour aller de ce coté là.

-Si tu le dis ! dit-il voulant lui faire plaisir.

Les deux déambulent dans les rues au bout d'un moment les rues deviennent plus sombres, moins accueillantes.

-Sirius... Tu es sûr que nous sommes au bon endroit ? Ça fait longtemps qu'on marche...

-Oui... Ne t'inquiète pas...Je sais exactement ce que je fais... dit-il doucement.

Harry n'ajoute rien est continue de le suivre... Que pouvait-il arrivé de mal après tout ? Dans le pire des cas, Sirius était là et il le protègerait.

Quelques instants plus tard, les deux se retrouvèrent dans une impasse.

-Bon on va devoir rebrousser chemin là ! soupire Harry

-Non. Nous sommes exactement là où nous nous rendions. dit sobrement Sirius.

Harry fronce les sourcils et en voyant l'air sombre sur le visage de son parrain s'inquiète.

Sirius s'empare de son bras le tenant fermement, Harry se débat tentant de fuir et de faire appelle à sa magie, mais ressent à nouveau un picotement. Il se tourne vers Sirius pour lui demander une énième fois de le lâché, mais à la place des yeux aux regards un peu fou de Sirius, il vit un regard vide et mort.

Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'inspecter plus longtemps Sirius du regard car aussitôt il les fît transplanter vers une destination inconnue du bruns.

Heyyyy, donc le chapitre est un peu court je sais mais promis le prochain sera plus long ! :3

Sinon j'espère que l'histoire vous plait n'hésitez pas à mettre des commentaire déjà ça fait plaisir et si ils sont constructif ça m'aide à m'amélioré !

Sur ce je vous laisse avec cette fin plutôt... Attendu ? Ou Inattendue ? À vous de voir ; ).


	14. chapitre 13

-Que voulez-vous donc savoir ? demande Severus.

-Est-ce que tout ce que dit ce livre est vrai ? commence Carlisle.

-Je ne saurais vous le dire, je ne l'ai pas lu, mais nul doute que c'est un ramassis de connerie écrit par une journaliste incompétente. Déclare Severus dans un grondement.

C'était un fais avéré que Rita Skeeter était plus ne colère colportant tout un tas de rumeurs. Elle avait pris un malin plaisir à fouiller dans les affaires d'Harry et à y ajouter son grain de sel évidemment.

-Ce que veut dire Severus, c'est que Rita Skeeter est le genre de personnes à adoré foiré son nez partout, et colporter des rumeurs semble être un véritable don chez elle. Ajoute Drago en voyant la mine des vampires.

-Dans le livre, ils parlent d'une guerre. Dit doucement Jasper qui se remémorait tout les choses qu'il avait lues dans ce livre. Il avait lu tout ce que cette Rita avait mis sur sa précieuse âme soeur, et il n'espérait qu'une chose... Que tout ceci soit faux.

Il avait lui-même fait la guerre, et il ne souhaitait cela à personne. De plus, le livre restait vachement flou à propos de tout ça et n'était vraiment pas très clair. C'était d'ailleurs la raison de leur présence devant les sorciers.

Encore une fois, le visage de Severus s'assombrit.

-Il y avait en effet une guerre en cours. dit Severus laissant un silence après cette déclaration.

Les vampires ne dirent rien attendant juste la suite. Ils avaient besoin de savoir ce qu'il c'était passé.

-En fait, il y a même eu deux guerres... De terribles guerres. Puisque vous allez de toute façon creuser jusqu'à avoir vos réponses autant que je vous explique tout maintenant. Soupire Severus plus las qu'autre chose.

Drago pose sa main sur son épaule en soutiens. Il savait à quel point c'était dur d'en parler... Ils avaient tous tellement perdu dans cette putain de guerre.

-Il y a de cela quelques années... Un jeune homme nommé Tom Elvis Jedusor atterrit dans un orphelinat moldu. Je ne sais que peu de choses sur cette période, mais tout ce que je peux vous dire, c'est que sa vie là-bas a été un véritable enfer. Il savait faire des choses, inexplicables les enfants ont vite appris à l'évité. Mais ils le détestaient tous. Quand Albus Dumbledore vint le voir pour lui apprendre qu'il était un sorcier, quand il a su qu'il y avait d'autres gens comme lui, il a été ravi.

Il est entré dans la maison de Sepentard, une maison qui à cette époque et encore aujourd'hui était passée mal vue.

-Pour quelle raison ? Demande doucement semée

-de stupides préjugés. dit simplement Severus avant de reprendre.

-Il a commencé à haïr les moldu, pour lui ce n'était que des êtres inférieurs. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi les sorciers devaient se cacher de ses vermines. En grandissant, il a montré des aptitudes impressionnantes, il était très intelligent apprenait vite et était un meneur né. Il savait parler aux gens. Très vite, il commença à faire des recherches sur ses parents. Il savait grâce aux dames de l'orphelinat que sa mère était morte en lui donnant naissance, il a donc supposé que son père devait un être un sorcier et que c'est de lui qu'il tenait sa magie et son don...

-Son don ? demande Rosalie

-Tom Jedusor était un fourchelangue, il avait la capacité de communiqué avec les serpents. Une fois qu'il a su mettre un nom sur ce qu'il faisait. Il à donc chercher dans la lignée de la seule personne connue parlant Fourchelangue, Salazard Serpentard l'un des quatre fondateurs de Poudlard. Il remonte ainsi jusqu'à la lignée des Gaunt les derniers descendants connus di fondateurs.

Il apprit donc que ce n'était pas son père le sorcier, mais sa mère Méropé. Il eut du mal à digérer le fait que ça mère une sorcière de sang pur soit morte en lui donnant naissance, c'était d'une telle faiblesse...

Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour retrouver la trace de son père. En apprenant qu'il était toujours en vie, il allait le voir. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'y est passé, mais le lendemain l'on retrouva le manoir Jedusor brûlé. Tous les résidents y étaient morts.

Cette affaire ne remontât pas, jusqu'au monde sorcier, et Tom continuèrent, ses études.

Petit à petit Tom commençait à s'intéresser de plus en plus aux arts sombres, à la magie noir e qui renforçait les inquiétudes de Dumbledore qui semblait trouver Tom bien trop sombre.

Ce qui à la base était de la simple curiosité devint une obsession.

Un jour il découvrit la chambre des secrets dans laquelle se trouvait un Basilic.

En voyant les regards perdus, des Cullen Severus leur expliquèrent qu'un basilic était un serpent géant pouvant tuer d'un seul regard.

-À ce moment un meurtre eut lieu et un message fût laissé : « la chambre des secrets a été ouverte, ennemis de l'héritier prenez garde ».

Il y eut une enquête, mais Jedusor parvint à faire accuser quelqu'un d'autre, et ce, malgré les soupçons de Dumbledore.

Si je me souviens bien c'est là qu'il créa son premier Horcruxe. Les Horcruxes sont des objets dans lesquelles un sorcier transmet une partie de son âme. C'est l'une des magies les plus sombres possible. Je crois que Dumbledore l'a découvert, car, il confronta. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui à dit, mais une chose est sûr c'est ce qui à fait de Tom Jedusor Voldemort. Car après cela, il commenta à recruter son armée... Ses fidèles plus communément appelés Les Mangemorts. Dit Severus.

C'est là que la Première Guerre commença réellement. Les raids ont commencé semant la terreur un peu partout au sein de la communauté magique. L'air était hostile, même à Pouillard on ne se sentait plus en sécurité. Voldemort gagnait en pouvoir et de plus en plus de fidèles se relièrent à lui. Le père de Drago et moi y compris.

Un jour alors que j'espionnais Dumbledore, une prophétie vit le jour.

Je n'en avais entendu qu'une partie et avait été rapporté cela à Voldemort.

« Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le approche... il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défiées, il sera né lorsque mourra le ... et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal »

Il y avait à cette époque deux familles qui correspondaient à cette prophétie, les Londubat et les Potter. Il décida d'attaquer les Potter sûrement à cause de la condition de sang mêlé de Harry.

Il poussa, un soupire, il culpabilisait toujours pour ce qu'il s'était passé par la suite... Par sa faute sa tendre Lily était morte et il avait condamné le jeune Potter à une vie remplie de douleurs.

-J'ai très vite regretté mon geste. Prie de remord et voulant réparé mon, geste j'ai été voir Dumbledore que je pensais être le chef de la lumière. Il envoya donc les Potter se cacher, avec un sort de fidélisas. Malheureusement pour eux Peter Pettigrow ( le gardien du secret )était un traitre à la botte de Voldemort.

Le seigneur des ténèbres les a donc retrouvés et c'est introduit chez eux dans la nuit du 31 octobre. Lily et James Potter furent tous deux tués d'un Avada. Puis lorsque Voldemort à vous tuer le bébé, le sort se retrouva contre lui le transformant en âme errante. Pour tous Voldemort mourut cette nuit-là grâce au survivant.

Par la suite Sirius Black, le parrain de Harry et celui que tous pensaient être le gardien du secret fut enfermé sans procès.

En y repensant, je crois que Albus Dumbledore y est pour beaucoup dans cette histoire.

Drago l'interrompit :

-Comment ça Severus ? Pourquoi il aurait fait ça ? Ça ne lui rapportait rien.

-Pour Harry, Drago réfléchit, si Sirius n'avait pas été enfermée il aurait eu la garde de Harry. Et bien qu'il déteste les traditions sang pures, il aurait pu apprendre beaucoup de choses à Harry. De plus, je crois que ça l'arrangeait bien qu'il soit envoyé aux Dursley. Il tenait Harry loin du monde magique et pouvait apparaitre à ses yeux quand le grand et gentil Dumbledore. Tu sais comme moi comment étaient les Dursley avec lui.

-C'est vrai que ça semble logique... dit Drago serrant les dents. Encore une fois ce vieux fou avait mis son grain de sel dans la vie de Harry.

Les vampires continuaient d'écouter légèrement perdu par leurs conversations. De ce qu'ils avaient compris jusque-là, ce Dumbledore était le chef de la lumière. Pourtant, les deux sorciers en parlaient comme si au finale c'était lui le méchant de l'histoire.

Après cet aparté Severus reprit et raconta les évènements de la Deuxième Guerre. Il leur parla de tout ce qu'il savait des aventures de Harry et surtout de ce que les Weasley et Dumbledore avaient fait.

Quand il finit son récit, les vampires étaient tous secoués. Comment les sorciers avaient-ils pu mettre le poids d'une guerre sur les épaules d'une personne, un enfant qui plus est.

De son côté, Jasper fulminait, il voulait faire payer à tout ces sorciers ! Ils avaient fait tellement de mal à son âme soeur. Il voulait tous leur faire du mal beaucoup de mal!

-maintenant vous savez tout. Dit Drago se sentant étrangement en colère.

Alors qu'il se demandait d'où venait cette soudaine rage, il vit Alice se tourner vers Jasper inquiète. Il regarda donc le vampire dont Harry était indéniablement l'âme soeur et comprit rapidement que toute sa colère venait de là. Le vampire serrait les dans, ses yeux était noir.

-Jasper , calme-toi. dit Doucement Carlisle se levant pour essayer de le calmer. Il savait que son fils avait pour compagne le fameux Harry. Vu le nombre de fois où Alice l'avait mentionné.

Alors qu'ils discutaient, un grand crac sonore se fit entendre à l'extérieur et une présence se fait détecter dans le domaine du manoir.

~ ~ ~

Dire que Harry avait peur était un euphémisme. En vérité, Harry était tout bonnement terrifié. Il venait d'atterrir dans ce qui ressemblait à un cachot, sombre et humide. Sirius le tenait toujours fermement ( ce qui avait permis à Harry de ne pas tomber pour une fois ).

Soudain son parrain semble reprendre conscience et semble totalement perdu à son tour.

-Harry ? Où sommes-nous ?

Ce n'est pas la voix de Harry qui lui répondit. Mais celle d' Albus Dumbledore.

-Vous êtes dans les cachots. Sirius tu as bien fait ton travail, tu ne m'es plus d'aucunes utilité maintenant. Dit le vieux sorcier avant de faire un mouvement de baguette et de faire disparaitre le sorcier de la pièce.

Harry panique :

-Sirius !! Où l'avez vous emmené vieux fou !! dit il avec hargne et colère.

-Tout doux Harry. mielleusement le vieux sorcier. Sirius va bien, il est juste retourné avec tes kidnappeurs.

-mes kidnappeur ?! répète Harry fronçant les sourcils.Vous savez aussi bien que moi que je suis partit de mon propre chef ! grogne le petit sorcier.

Albus sourit simplement et commence un sort informulé. S'introduisant dans la tête du jeune sorcier.

-Sortez de ma tête. dit Harry sentant sa présence dans son esprit.

-je vois que tu as finalement réussi à te construire des barrières Harry... Aller arrête de résister... Tu te fais du mal pour rien mon garçon... dit Dumbledore toujours calmement.

Harry résiste comme il peut, mais ça fait tellement mal, ça devient de plus en plus dur de résister.

-Tu ne tiendras plus longtemps, tes barrières sont si faibles. dit Albus sentant qu'il y était presque.

-Non! hurle Harry en le sentant à l'intérieur de sa tête.

Albus commence donc le travail, s'appliquant à modifier ses souvenirs.

Il remplace ses souvenirs, maintenant Harry le verrait comme le sauveur qui la sortie de chez les Dursley et lui à montré le monde sorcier. Il serait son grand-père.

En voyant les souvenirs de Harry à propos de son âme soeur Dumbledore grogne. Ce n'était pas prévu du tout ça. Aucune chance que le philtre d'amour fonctionne maintenant, quoi que si le lien n'est pas achevé cela pourrait se faire, mais il faudrait une dose quotidienne.

Il continue d'avancé dans son esprit, mettant en avant Ron Weasley comme un ami fidèle et se débarrasse des souvenirs compromettants. Il décide de laisser Miss Granger comme amie. Après tout à part pour le mariage elle ne savait rien et le prenait toujours pour un bon et illustre sorcier ( ce qu'il était bien sûr). De plus, tout le monde connaissait le trio d'or !

Pour ce qui est de Ginny il ne peut pas faire garde chose. Il place donc un joli souvenir d'eux deux s'embrassant. Cela devrait suffire pour le moment.

Pour ce qui est de Drago et Severus, ses souvenirs devaient coller avec sa version des faits.

Il sourit en terminant d'incorporer tous les souvenirs, il pose un second sort pour bloquer les vrais et le tour est joué.

Harry avait bien lutté, mais bon il ne pouvait rien contre lui après tout il est le sorcier le plus puissant ! Le grand Dumbledore ! Le monde magique allait l'acclamer pour avoir retrouvé le pauvre survivant.

Le brun était au sol la douleur l'avait fais s'évanouir.

Il sourit diaboliquement et transporte le jeune Harry dans une chambre sécurisée de son manoir. Il pose un sort pour savoir quand il se réveillerait et pouvoir donc vérifier que tout avait marché.

~~~

Avant qu'il ne comprenne quoi que ça soit Sirius se sentit transporté loin de Harry.

Il atterrit durement sur le sol pas du tout préparé à la chute. Il se redresse du mieux qu'il peut et regarde où il est.

Il ne comprend toujours pas ce qu'il se passe, un instant il est avec son filleul en train de se promener, ensuite il est dans une sorte de prison et après il retourne dans une forêt.

Puis comme s'il avait un déclic, il se rend compte de ce qu'il vient de se passer. Harry n'est pas avec lui... Harry est chez ... Oh merde Severus va le tuer c'est sûr.

Il se relève légèrement légèrement étourdit et se rends compte qu'il est devant le manoir. Mais avant qu'il n'ait fait le moindre pas, il se retrouve encerclé par un groupe de vampire, don un qui n'a vraiment pas l'air content.

Bientôt il put voir Drago et Severus venir à leur tour.

-Sirius que fais-tu ici ? Harry n'est pas avec toi ? demande Severus.

Sirius reste un instant muet avant que l'un des vampires ne prenne la parole :

-Il ne sait pas où est Harry. Déclare Edward.

-Quoi?! Hurle limite Drago

-Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé... Mais... j'ai bien peur qu'il ne soit en Angleterre... Dit-il avant d'ajouter tout bas. Avec Dumbledore.

~~'~~~~~~

 ** _hey ! Comme promis voici un chapitre gun peu plus long ! Je tiens à m'excusé d'avance pour la partie histoire, je pense avoir fait quelque erreur ne m'en tenez pas rigueur ;)._** ** _Sinon merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre j(espère qu'il vous aura plu !_**


	15. chapitre 14

Dumbledore était toujours au chevet de Harry, ce dernier devrait se réveiller dans quelques instants et il tenait à être le premier que le garçon verrait. Cela devrait augmenter un peu sa prise sur celui-ci.

Dumbledore savait très bien que bientôt Severus,Drago,Sirius et même cette famille de vampires chercheraient à retrouver Harry, il y avait longuement réfléchi à ce gros problème.

Pour Severus et Drago aucun souci, ces deux-là étaient recherchés dans tout le pays. Il avait tout renforcé lors de la « disparition » de Sirius. Tout avait été prévu, il savait que Severus aurait très bien pu réussir à venir chercher le prisonnier dans des conditions bien plus délicates.

Bien que Sirius ait été innocentée, beaucoup le pensaient encore coupable, il pourrait donc facilement faire croire qu'il était de mèches avec les deux mangeront présumer. Après tout, qui oserait douter de lui ?

Le seul point noir était cette famille de vampire qui abritait le compagnon de Harry. Il était certain que son sort était plus qu'assez puissant pour que Harry croit en ce qu'il lui avait implanté, mais le lien d'âme soeur bien qu'incomplet pourrait être un problème si le jeune homme entrait en contacte avec le fameux Jasper. C'était très dangereux, d'une part parce que dès lors qu'il le verrait le philtre qu'il comptait lui donner régulièrement cesserait de faire effet. Et connaissant la chance de celui-ci il y avait de gros risques pour qu'il recouvre la mémoire en même temps. Et cela ne devait arriver sous aucun prétexte.

Alors que le vieux mage était perdu dans son esprit, Harry commençait doucement à se réveiller, il avait la tête qui bourdonnait, lui procurant une sensation aussi désagréable que lorsque Snape entrait dans son esprit. Quoique...C'était bien pire quand Snape violait son esprit.

Albus, regarda le jeune homme devant lui commencer doucement à ce réveiller, il prit alors sont air de grand-père bienveillant et regarda celui que tout appelait le survivant.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, Harry ne vit d'abord que des formes abstraites tout autour de lui, puis petit à petit, les choses devinrent nettes.

-Harry mon garçon comment te sens-tu ? Demande le vieillard le regardant avec inquiétude.

Le jeune homme le regarda un instant sans savoir quoi dire, il tenta de se redresser, mais n'y parvint pas, bien trop faible pour bouger.

-Je...Ma tête me fait mal. Dit-il faiblement

-C'est normal, avec tout ce qu'il s'est passé... réponds doucement Dumbledore.

Harry reste muet. Ce qu'il c'est passé? Mais... que s'est-il passé au juste ?

Il fronce les sourcils de frustration. Il avait beau essayer de se souvenir de ce qu'il c'était passé, c'était le trou noir.

-De..de quoi parlez-vous professeur ? demande doucement le garçon

-Tu ne te souviens pas Harry ? demande-t-il.

Harry crut déceler de la contrariété dans ses paroles pourtant douces et mielleuses.

-Je...Non désolé. Dit-il baissant les yeux.

-Ce n'est rien mon garçon...Je vais t'expliquer. Dit-il se reprenant soudainement . Il ne devait pas laisser tomber son masque.

-Pour faire court, tu as été enlevé par Severus Snape et Drago Malfoy. dit-il fataliste

-Quoi? M-Mais, n'étaient-ils pas de notre côté? Ils avaient été acquittés par le Mangemagot Dit-il palissant.

Une brime de souvenir flou et peu précis lui parvint et il sembla ce souvenir de son kidnapping.

Il voyait devant lui les silhouettes de Drago et de Severus se dessiner.

Il les vit rire le regardant avec dédain et haines exhibant tous deux leurs marques des ténèbres avec fierté.

À la vue de ce souvenir, il ne put s'empêcher de verser une larme. Il se sentait trahis, manipuler utiliser ! Il leur faisait confiance et les avait même un instant considéré comme sa famille.

Soudain la colère fit place à la tristesse. Une tristesse si grande et si intense qu'elle lui fit ignorer le sentiment que quelque chose clochait avec ce souvenir. Un détail presque invisible, mais qui pourtant aurait pu lui faire comprendre tellement de choses.

Mais malheureusement, il ne le vit pas et ce fut là une bien triste erreur.

§§§§§§

Severus Snape avait toujours été persuadé qu'il ne pourrait jamais plus haïr Sirius Black que le jour où celui-ci lui avait fichu la peur de sa vie à cause de Lupin. Et bien il semblerait qu'il se soit bien trompé, car au moment précis où ce sale cabot galeux avait annoncé la disparition de Harry, il avait eu envie de le faire souffrir à coups de doloris et cela ne lui était arrivé qu'avec autre drogué au citron.

Alors malgré tout son self contrôle, il ne sut contrôler son poing partant dans la figure de l'ancien détenu le regard rempli de colère.

-COMMENT CELA A-T-IL PU ARRIVER ?! TU TE RENDS COMPTE QU'À CAUSE DE TOI TON RIEULE EST ENTRE LES MAINS DE CE VIEUX FOU! SEUL! COMMENT-PEUX-TU ÊTRE AUSSI IRRESPONSABLE ?! JE T'AVAIS FAIT CONFIANCE POUR VEILLER SUR LUI !! Hurle-t-il

Sirius de son côté avait le visage déconfit, il était pale, très pâle. Il se tenait la joue ignorant la douleur causée par le poing de Severus. Il était muet, lui même ne comprenait vraiment pas ce qu'il c'était passé, un instant il était tranquillement en balade avec son filleul et ensuite il se retrouvait dans un sombre cachot, incapable de comprendre comment il était arrivé là.

Drago était également très en colère contre l'ancien prisonnier, mais, contrairement à Severus, il était bien trop inquiet pour penser à quoi que ce soit d'autre. Il se perdit quelques instants dans ses pensées imaginant tout ce que Dumbledore devait être en train de faire subir à Harry. Il se souvint soudainement que les Cullen étaient toujours là.

Il put facilement constater que Jasper, l'âme soeur de Harry, était dans un état second et fixait Sirius avec un regard noir.

-Severus je... commence Sirius.

-Jasper non! intervint la voyante.

Au moment même où les mots furent prononcés, Jasper entama un mouvement pour bondir sur Sirius prête à lui faire payer la disparition de son âme soeur.

L'ancien prisonnier ne dut sa survie qu'aux réflexes d'Edward et d'Emmet qui attrapèrent Jasper avant que celui-ci ne puisse l'atteindre.

Par sécurité, ils firent sortir le blond pour le calmer.

Severus était toujours en train de déverser sa colère et son inquiétude sur Sirius:

-Je te jure que s'il est arrivé quoi que ce soit à Harry par ta faute... Je te ferais souffrir et tu en viendras même à regretter ta cellule à Azkaban.

Il termina ainsi avant d'enfin ce détourné de Sirius qui restait là silencieux réfléchissant à un moyen de sauver son filleul.

§§§§§

Harry était à présent seul dans la chambre, Dumbledore l'avait laissé seul pour qu'il puisse se reposer. Il l'avait également informé que Ron viendrait le voir tout à l'heure Hermione était pour le moment en France, mais lui avait écrit une lettre disant qu'elle viendrait bientôt.

C'est dommage que Ginny ne puisse pas venir, elle lui manquait et dire qu'ils n'avaient pas puent se marier à cause du kidnapping. Il sourit bêtement en y pensant, c'est vrai en plus il repense à ce merveilleux baiser qu'ils avaient partagé... C'était quand déjà?

Harry fronce les sourcils, autant il lui avait semblé que ce baiser avait été magique autant il ne se souvenait pas du tout quand il avait embrassé sa fiancée... pourtant il se souvenait très bien du baiser raté avec Cho, cela avait été particulièrement gênant.

Harry soupire, sa mémoire doit sûrement lui jouer des tours, le professeur Dumbledore à dit que c'était normal et que cela devrait passer avec le temps. Il n'empêche que c'est vraiment frustrant comme situation.

Peu de temps après ça petite réflexion Ron débarque souriant :

-Salut mon pote ravi de te revoir parmi nous! On s'est fait un sang d'encre, tu sais! Je t'avais dit qu'il ne fallait pas faire confiance à Snape et la fouine... Par contre, je n'aurais jamais cru ça de Sirius...

-Comment ça Sirius ? demande doucement Harry.

-tu n'es pas au courant ?

-Au courant de quoi Ron, Sirius est mort!

-Non, Dumbledore à réussi à le faire revenir ! Mais il s'est avéré que Sirius était aussi un mangemort!

-Mais non, ce n'était pas lui le traitre, c'était Peter ! Sirius était innocente.

-Désolé de te l'apprendre comme ça Harry... Mais il c'est rallié à Snape et Malfoy. Cela ne me surprend pas vraiment il était un Black...Un sorcier noir, c'est dans sa nature.

-Ron tait-toi! dit juste Harry bouleversé.

-Tu n'es pas obligé de me parler comme ça ! Je t'informais juste ! dit-il agacé .

Harry soupire :

-Désolée de m'être emporté Ron, c'est juste que c'est dur à entendre...

-Ça va, je comprends... C'est dur pour toi tout ça.

Après cela, les deux amis parlèrent de tout et de rien, mais surtout de Quidditch.

Voilaaaaa après tant de temps me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre ( court certes mais présent!).

J'espère donc qu'il vous a plu!


	16. chapitre 15

Harry commençait doucement à en avoir marre de devoir rester cloué au lit. Cela devait bien faire deux jours qu'il était ici et il avait eu l'interdiction de sortir du lit. Il avait bien tenté de sortir quand même, mais il c'était vite fait rattraper par Dumbledore qui passait par le plus grand des hasards au même moments... En plus il n'avait même pas encore eu l'occasion de voir sa douce Ginny. Il essayait de ne pas y penser, mais elle lui manquait terriblement et ne pas la voir lui faisait mal au cœur.

Au moment où Harry se fit pour la énième fois la réflexion que Ginny, il eut le plaisir de voir le fruit de ses pensées débarquer avec des chocolats.

-Oh Harry ! J'ai eu tellement peur de ne jamais plus te revoir ! s'exclame la rousse fonçant sur lui à toute vitesse et le serrant dans ses bras.

Harry sourit et lui réponds :

-Moi aussi j'au eut peur... C'était horrible là-bas...

Il voulut continuer mais alors qu'il voulait développer les immondices qu'il avait subis, il fut incapable de se rappeler de quoi que ce soit... mis à part la scène où Severus et Drago l'avaient regardé avec leurs marques brandit... et encore une fois tout sonnait faux.

Ginny remarqua que son fiancé semblait perdu et se rappela des instruction de Dumbledore... son pauvre petit chéri était encore bouleversé par ce qu'il avait vécu et avait du mal à se rappeler de ce qu'il avait subis. Elle devait donc l'empêcher d'y penser pour ne pas qu'il ne fasse de malaise et le professeur Dumbledore avait bien insister là-dessus.

La jeune fille décida donc de le distraire en lui volant un doux baisé. Elle fut ravie de voir que sont Harry chéri y répondait avec enthousiasme. Elle avait eu peur que le kidnapping de ses mangemorts lui fasse douter de leurs amours. Mais il semblerait que tout aille bien à ce niveau et elle en était ravie. Harry était à elle et le serait bientôt pour toujours, ils étaient des âmes sœurs faites pour être ensembles ! Et puis en voyant la lueur d'amour dans les yeux de son fiancé la jeune fille se dit que le philtre de Dumbledore pour restaurer complètement l'amour de Harry ne serait pas utile. Il était déjà tout à elle. C'est donc sur cette pensée que la jeune fille jeta discrètement la petite bouteille confiée par Dumbledore, puis se détachant de son fiancé, Ginny lui susurra un « je t'aime » sensuelle. Ce à quoi il répondit « moi aussi », mais dès que ses mots eurent quitté sa bouche il eut la sensation que son cœur se serrait douloureusement. Naïvement, il crut que c'était ça l'amour, sans savoir qu'au même moment un autre cœur se serrait douloureusement.

Peu de temps après la jeune fille dû partir au grand daim d'Harry qui aurait aimé passer plus de temps avec sa fiancé... Heureusement pour lui, Dumbledore vint le voir une petite heure après le départ de celle-ci pour lui annoncer que les préparatifs du mariage étaient presque achevés et que d'ici deux jours il pourrait enfin s'unir avec Ginny.

Par manque de temps, il avait été décidé qu'ils iraient en Angleterre sans plan (au grand daim Severus qui ne cessait de dire que c'était une très mauvaise idée). Voilà donc pourquoi ils étaient actuellement dans un avion direction l'Angleterre espérant pouvoir arriver à temps. Et on pouvait dire que ce n'était pas la joie dans cet avion. D'une part Drago était étrangement silencieux fixant le hublot à sa droite comme si ils venait de le traité de sang-de bourbe, Sirius se faisait tout petit essayant de se faire oublier de Severus qui lui lançait régulièrement des œillades meurtrière, Jasper ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être inquiet depuis que Severus avait mentionné qu'il y avait de grande chance pour que le fameux Dumbledore ait envoûté son compagnon et les autres essayaient de supporté les ondes négatives régulièrement envoyé par Jasper. Autant dire que le voyage fut long.

Une fois arrivé, Severus leurs donna un point de rendez-vous car ils ne pouvaient décemment pas rester tous ensemble au risque stupide d'attirer inutilement l'attention sur eux, d'autant plus que Drago, Sirius et lui étaient actuellement rechercher pour le kidnapping présumé du Survivant. Il leurs donna donc pour instruction de faire profile bas et de rejoindre le point de rendez-vous dans un heure tout rond.

C'est donc sur ces mots que tous partirent de leurs côtés ayant pour lieu de rendez-vous à l'impasse du Tisseur.

Après une heure tous arrivèrent au lieu indiquer et sans plus tardé, ils suivirent silencieusement Severus qui les fit entrer rapidement dans une petite maison. Une fois là-bas, ils mirent au point un semblant de plan qui consistait à s'introduire là où ils savaient que Harry était détenu et de récupérer celui-ci tout en espérant qu'il ne soit pas un pantin sous le contrôle de Dumbledore. Mais afin de parer à cette éventualité, ils décidèrent d'emporter de quoi l'attacher et le bâillonner même s'ils espéraient ne pas devoir en arriver là.

Ne perdant plus une seconde, ils partirent en direction du manoir où Dumbledore gardait Harry.

Harry avait profité du départ de Dumbledore pour se reposer, il se sentait encore un peu fatigué et avait encore quelques mots de têtes régulier. Il se réveilla brusquement en entendant des bruits en dehors de sa chambre. Il faisait déjà noir, Harry en déduisit que la nuit devait être tombé.

Il se redressa toujours à moitié endormi se demandant ce qui pouvait bien faire autant de bruit. Il avait toujours pensé qu'il n'y avait que Dumbledore ici et les bruits de pas qu'il entendait n'appartenait surement pas au vieil homme. Légèrement inquiet, il sortit de son lit allant se réfugier dans un coin de la pièce le plus silencieusement possible.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit laissant place à plusieurs silhouette difficile à identifié avec le peu de lumière dans la pièce. Plissant les yeux il finit par reconnaître les silhouettes de Sirius, Drago et Severus. Son cœur s'accéléra soudainement, il était figé sur place. Les hommes les plus recherché, ses kidnappeurs, étaient juste devant lui accompagné par d'autre personnes.

-Vous êtes vraiment sûr qu'il est ici ? demande doucement Sirius chuchotant.

-J'ai senti son odeur ! déclare l'un des inconnus

-Oui mais Jasper, tu l'avais aussi senti dans les deux chambres précédentes. Soupir Drago.

-certes... Mais maintenant j'entends aussi son cœur battre... J'ai juste du mal à le situer. Grogne Jasper.

\- Petit Harry on sait que tu es là inutile de te cacher...soupir un des inconnus semblant plus baraqué que les autres.

-Emmet ce n'est pas comme ça que tu vas le faire sortir... C'est même plutôt le contraire je dirais. Soupire un autre d'entre eux.

Harry se mords la lèvre effrayée, il n'avait rien pour se défendre fasse à ce groupe de gens dangereux et probablement mal intentionné car si les cordes n'étaient pas un bon indice, la présence de ses récents kidnappeurs était cependant révélatrice.

Harry pris une grande inspiration tentant de garder son calme du mieux qu'il pouvait et décide que ça seule solution était de foncé hors de cette chambre avant de se faire attraper. Il attendit donc que la voix vers la porte soit dégagé avant de sortir de sa cachette et de sortir en vitesse de la chambre tout en criant le plus fort possible espérant recevoir de l'aide.

Le premier à réagir face à la fuite de Harry fut Edward qui partit à la poursuite de Harry essayant de le rattrapé au plus vite avant qu'il n'alerte tout le manoir de leurs présences. Il le rattrapa rapidement posant une main sur sa bouche l'empêchant de crier, il attendit que les autres arrivent avec la corde et le baillons pour pouvoir l'emmener.

De son côté, Harry se débattait faisant tout pour sortir de la poigne de ce kidnappeur. Rapidement il sentit qu'on l'attachait et lorsque l'inconnu retira sa main de son visage il se remit à crier à plein poumons bougeant la tête pour ne pas se faire bâillonner. Cependant il fut bien vite bâillonné.

C'est avec soulagement qu'ils commencèrent à rebrousser chemin tenant comme ils pouvait Harry qui ne cessait de se débattre, voulant se défaire de la poigne de ses agresseurs.

Cependant, ils ne purent aller bien loin car bientôt, le petit groupe se retrouva encerclé par une troupe d'aurore avec à leurs tête Dumbledore qui arborait un sourire victorieux.

-Reposez-le et rendez-vous. Dit-il calmement.

-Jamais ! déclare Sirius Grognant contre Dumbledore.

-Je vais donc devoir employer la manière forte. Dit Dumbledore avec une fausse résignation.

Alors qu'il allait sauter au cou de Dumbledore pour en finir avec ce vieil homme il fut arrêté par un Stupéfix envoyé par l'un des aurores. Rapidement les reste du groupe fut immobilisé et Dumbledore demanda à ce qu'ils soient emmenés dans ces cachots pour plus de sécurité. Il détacha ensuite Harry le reconduisant à sa chambre, alors que celui-ci était encore tout chambouler.

Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire que ces inconnues lui étaient familiers, il était encore sous le choque d'avoir revu ses agresseurs et qu'en plus ils aient eu le culot de tenter de le kidnapper à nouveaux.

Après l'avoir reconduit à sa chambre et lui avoir assurer qu'ils étaient désormais hors d'état de nuire il informa Harry que la cérémonie aurait lieu le lendemain, les préparatifs ayant été plus rapides que prévus. Avant de le quitter il lui offrit un bonbon au citron lui conseillant d'aller se recoucher pour être en forme pour le lendemain. Harry le remercia et mis le bonbon de côté pensant le manger plus tard avant d'aller se recoucher rassuré par les paroles du professeur Dumbledore.

De son coté Dumbledore jubilais, il détenait maintenant ce traitre de Severus et toute sa clique. Plus rien ne pourrait l'arrêter maintenant. Et il veillerait à ce qu'ils ne revoient plus jamais la lumière du jour. Il ferait en sorte d'obtenir le baiser du Détraqueurs pour Sirius, Severus et Drago et se chargerait lui-même de se débarrasser des autres petites vermines.

Décidément tout se passait à merveille et avec la dose de potion qu'il avait mis dans le bonbon au citron aucune chance que Harry retrouve ses esprits avant un moments. Tout était si parfait et son plan marchait si bien, en même temps il était le grand Albus Dumbledore, il ne pouvait échouer.

 ** _Hello! Alors pour ceux qui se posaient la question, oui je suis en vie et non cette fic n'est pas pause! Voici donc le chapitre qui aurait dû être publié depuis longtemps ! Et vraiment désolé pour l'attente très longue, j'ai eu beaucoup de problème avec mon ordinateur '_** ** _Sinon j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu, le suivant ne devrait pas prendre trop de temps :3_**


	17. chapitre 16

Le lendemain matin Harry fut réveillé par l'arrivé de la matrone Weasley qui l'avait joyeusement réveillé lui apportant tous ses vêtements pour la cérémonie. Harry avait beau apprécier Molly, il n'avait qu'une envie en ce moment la chasser de sa chambre pour être un peu tranquille.

Heureusement pour lui, la femme partie rapidement de la pièce laissant place à Ron qui lui était déjà habillé d'un costume. Harry fut surpris de constater que le costume de son ami était loin d'être de seconde main et semblait même d'excellente qualité.

Il n'y fit pas plus attention et commença à se préparer. Il ne cessait de repenser aux événements de la veille et les superposait avec ces souvenir de l'enlèvement. Il y avait un petit détail qui le tourmentait. Le soir précédent il était presque sûr d'avoir vu que le bras de Drago était nu là où aurait dû se trouver la marque des ténèbres...Mais peut-être avait-il mal vu. Il faisait sombre après tout et sur le moment il n'y avait pas vraiment fait attention. Autre chose qui l'intriguait, c'était la présence des vampires qui lui semblaient vraiment familier. Mais s'il se fiait à sa mémoire, il ne les avait jamais vu auparavant.

Harry soupire ennuyer, en plus depuis son réveille son crâne lui faisait horriblement mal. Il avait l'impression que quelque chose s'amusait à causer le trouble dans sa tête ce qui créait une sensation pire que désagréable.

De son coté, Dumbledore va rendre visite aux prisonniers voulant savourer sa victoire :

-Quel plaisir de vous voir ici, j'espère que vous êtes bien installé ?

Il eut le plaisir d'entendre ses prisonniers grogner :

-Espèce de pourriture relâchez nous ! grogne Jasper remplis de colère.

-Sinon quoi ? Vous ne pourrez rien faire de là où vous êtes ! Les nargue-t-il.

Il se recula cependant lorsque l'un des vampires fonça vers lui se prenant les barreaux de la cellule.

Reprenant contenance, il releva son menton caché par sa longue barbe et dit :

-Je dois malheureusement, contrairement à vous je dois me rendre à la cérémonie.

Sur ces mots il quitta la pièce laissant ces prisonniers enfermés. Et pour les narguer un peu il accrocha la clé au mur se situant à quelques mètres de la cellule. Il ne se faisait pas de soucis sur le fait qu'ils puissent la récupérer avec un quelconque pouvoir, la cellule possédait un sort empêchant tout magie. Il avait préféré prendre ces précautions ne sait-on jamais.

Plus les minutes passaient plus Harry se demandait ce qu'il faisait là. Son esprit était brumeux et il ne cessait de se poser la question de pourquoi est-ce qu'il voulait épouser Ginny. Après tout maintenant qu'il y repensait elle n'était que la petite sœur de Ron, il avait l'impression qu'il était tombé amoureux du jour au lendemain de la rousse. Du jour au lendemain il n'avait pu s'empêcher de penser à elle tout ça après un baisé dont il ne se souvenait que vaguement... En plus Drago lui avait toujours répété que cette fille ... Que lui avait dit Drago déjà ?

Harry fronce les sourcils essayant de se souvenir. C'était l'année dernière, après la fin de la guerre, ils étaient tous les deux dans la salle sur demande et discutaient. Il arrivait parfaitement à revoir la scène... Mais c'est comme si le son était coupé.

Harry était retranché dans son esprit essayant de se rappeler quand soudain un détail le perturba. Dans ses souvenirs... Drago n'avait pas la marque des ténèbres, alors pourquoi dans ces souvenirs de l'attaque il la portait, c'est totalement impossible...

Harry fronce les sourcils d'où lui venaient ces souvenirs ? Ce ne sont pas les siens et certainement pas ceux de qui que ce soit. Il prend une grande inspiration essayant de se calmer du mieux qu'il pouvait et de réfléchir calmement à sa situation.

-Tout d'abord quelqu'un m'a insufflé de faux souvenirs ensuite si Drago et Severus ne m'ont pas kidnappé alors pourquoi étais-je en Amériques avec eux, il est clair en tout cas que je les aie suivis e mon plein gré. Mais pourquoi modifié mes souvenir et faire accuser des innocents... Il est surprenant que Dumbledore n'ait pas chercher à défendre les deux accusés... car rien n'indiquait réellement qu'ils aient fait quoi que ce soit de mal. Dumbledore aurait dû être le premier à chercher à prouver leurs innocences... Alors pourqu... À moins que... Ce ne soit lui qui les a accusés...Et donc qui aurait modifié ma mémoire ?

Harry sentait qu'il était dans le juste et que s'il creusait ne serait-ce qu'encore un peu, tout serait plus clair.

-Donc, je serais partit en Amérique avec Drago et Severus sans prévenir personnes et Dumbledore aurait fait passer cela pour un kidnapping. Mais pourquoi partir alors que la guerre est finie, pourquoi laisser Ron et Hermione...

Soudain alors qu'il pensait à son ami, l'image de celui-ci portant un costume bien trop élégant lui vint en mémoire... Lorsqu'il revoyait Ron une sorte de colère sourde le prenait et tout son être lui criait : « menteur », « voleur », « hypocrite ». Le temps sembla se ralentir pour Harry qui sentit comme un poids qu'il n'avait pas conscience d'avoir lui être enlevé, comme si soudain le mur d'illusion qu'avait créé Dumbledore se brisait.

Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour enfin revenir à lui et la première chose qu'il dit fut :

-Oh mon dieu... J'ai vraiment embrassé Ginny ?

Il y avait un mélange d'horreur et de dégoût dans sa voix, il n'en revenait pas d'avoir serré contre lui cette petite garce. Comment avait-il pu faire ça à Jasper... Jasper ! Oh mon dieu en plus d'avoir oublié son compagnon, il l'avait fait enfermer et pas que lui d'ailleurs... Il devait absolument aller les sauver avant que Dumbledore ne les fasse embrasser par des Détraqueurs...

Il se leva rapidement prêt à aller les sortir de là mais au même moment la porte s'ouvrit sur Dumbledore :

-Tu es prêt Harry, il est temps d'y aller.

-Euh...oui. Dit-il nerveusement, il devait trouver un moyen d'échappé à ce mariage et de secourir, Severus, Drago, Sirius et les Cullen.

Il réfléchit un peu avant de dire :

-Je...dois aller aux toilettes, c'est urgent et je crois que ça va prendre un petit moment. Vous savez Molly m'a apporté tellement de nourriture ce matin...

La matrone Weasley lui avait en effet apporté beaucoup de nourriture très consistante mais il n'en avait pas avalé une miette à cause du stress.

-Oh, je vois, dit le vieil homme affichant un air gêner, je vais te laisser alors je dois encore vérifier des détails pour la suite de la cérémonie. Ne traîne pas, la future mariée t'attends, il ne serait pas convenable de la faire attendre trop longtemps. Ajoute-t-il avec un air de papy gâteux.

-Ne vous en faite pas, ce n'est qu'une affaire de quinze minutes tout au plus. Dit Harry surprit que son excuse ait marché.

Au moins ça lui laissait une vingtaine de minutes pour agir avant qu'ils ne commencent à se poser des questions. C'est donc quelques minutes après le départ de Dumbledore qu'Harry sortis de sa chambre en direction des cachots du manoir.

Il ne mit pas très longtemps à trouver l'entré des cachots, mais ceux-ci étaient gardé par deux Aurores. Harry prend donc son visage le plus innocent (Drago disait que c'était le genre de mine qui permettaient de tout obtenir), et va les saluer :

-Bonjours messieurs, que faites-vous encore ici ?

-Nous devons surveiller les cachots pour empêcher que les prisonniers ne s'enfuient. Dit L'un d'eux.

-Oh, donc vous êtes des Aurores très forts et important ? demande innocemment Harry espérant vraiment que ces hommes soient à l'image de Fudge, c'est-à-dire, des crétins arrogants.

-Yep ! Dumbledore nous a choisis ! Dit le second se redressant avec fierté.

Harry affiche une moue dubitative.

-En êtes-vous sûr ?

-Evidemment, il ne l'aurait pas demandé à n'importe qui ! réponds le premier.

-Oui sûrement, vous m'avez l'air de gens importants...mais...non rien. Dit Harry comme s'il n'osait pas dire quelque chose.

\- Qu'y a-t-il ? demande l'un des deux.

-Je... non, ce n'est probablement rien...

-Parles ! demande le second voulant savoir ce qu'il voulait dire.

-Et bien... Dumbledore a dit que tous les gens importants seraient au mariage...dit-il pour allumer la flamme.

Les deux gardes restent muets faisant des têtes de poissons. Harry décide d'en rajouter un peu :

-Vous devriez aller à cette cérémonie en plus j'ai entendu dire que tout ceux assistant à la cérémonie seraient interrogé par Rita Skeeter.

L'hésitation se fait ressentir chez les gardes ;

-Mais nous devons garder les cachots...

-Ne vous en faites pas pour ça, Dumbledore est un super grand sorcier et je suis sûr que les sorciers puissants que vous êtes peuvent ressentir toute la force magique entourant ces cachots. Dit-il donnant le coup de grâce.

Évidement Dumbledore n'avait mis qu'une barrière anti-magie autour de la cellule, persuadé qu'ils n'arriveraient jamais à sortir de la cellule et encore moins qu'ils y seraient aidés. Mais les deux gardes ne voulant pas passer pour des idiots, acquiescèrent avant de partir à la cérémonie en toute quiétude.

Une fois les gardes hors de vu, Harry soupir de soulagement remerciant son coté Serpentard qui décidait pour une fois à se manifester.

Il ne tarde pas plus à entrer dans les cachots. Il ne mit pas longtemps à les trouver et s'il n'était pas dans un moment si critique il aurait bien ri. En effet, devant lui ce trouvait une scène plutôt comique, on pouvait voir Sirius la tête collée aux barreaux, le bras tendus à au moins un mètre de la clé accroché au mur, ne cessant de répéter qu'il y était presque. Assit à coté de lui Severus au bord de la crise de nerfs et n'avait qu'une envie réduire au silence Sirius, ensuite les vampires, excepté Jasper faisaient des paries avec Drago sur combien de temps Sirius allait continuer avant d'abandonner. Et enfin, Jasper était juste assis le regard dans le vide terrifié de savoir son compagnon entre les griffes de ce vieux barbu et surtout de savoir qu'il ne se souvenait même pas de lui.

Harry ne voulant pas perdre plus de temps va vers le mur prends la clé ouvre la porte sous les regards hébété des prisonniers qui ne s'y attendaient pas le moins du monde et étaient à la limite d'avoir la bouche ouverte.

-Pas le temps de discuté, d'ici quelques minutes Dumbledore va commencer à comprendre que je ne suis pas vraiment aux toilettes et j'espère être au moins hors du manoir quand ça arrivera alors on y va en vitesse. Dit-il voyant qu'ils allaient poser des questions, il avait déjà perdu du temps avec les gardes.

Sans plus tarder tous se lèvent et partent des cellules se dépêchant. Passant par divers couloirs et évitant les quelques personnes se baladant dans les couloirs, ils parviennent à atteindre la salle la plus proche du hall et donc de la sortie. Ils accélérèrent le pas afin d'éviter toute confrontation, ils n'auraient alors que peu de chances de gagner face à la troupe d'Aurores.

La sortie n'était plus très loin et ils leurs resteraient encore quelques minutes pour atteindre la zone de transplanage.

Et, alors qu'ils atteignirent enfin la zone, ils eurent juste le temps de voir Dumbledore, le regard fou de rage, hurlant des ordres aux Aurores pour les empêcher de fuir. Les Aurores réagir quelques secondes trop tard car lorsqu'ils commencèrent à essayer de les arrêter, ils n'étaient déjà plus là.

 **Voici un nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous aura plu !**


	18. info

Hellooo! Je vais faire une correction des précédents chapitre de cette fan-fiction, ce qui va ralentir un peu la parution de nouveaux chapitres. Certains passages seront peu-être légèrement modifiés et je vais peu-être ajouter certains détails ou autre (je vous conseil donc de relire les chapitres marqués d'un (x) pour être sûr de rien manquer !).

Voilà c'est tout ce que j'avais à dire! Bonne journée à vous et merci de suivre cette histoire et de la commenter ! Cela me fait vraiment plaisir. ; )

ps: les chapitres continueront de sortir !


	19. chapitre 18

À peine quelques secondes après l'atterrissage, Harry se sentit tiré en arrière et attaché.

-Nous avons très peu de temps pour agir, ils devraient nous trouver dans une demi-heure tout au plus. Déclara Severus. Harry, je vais devoir te faire passer un sort de diagnostic pour être sûr que Dumbledore n'a pas remis de sort de traçage. Reprit celui-ci tout en lançant le sort priant pour qu'il soit négatif.

-Que se passera-t-il s'il est positif ? demanda le brun sans bouger comprenant que la suite ne lui plairait pas.

Severus ne répondit pas tout de suite et regarda les informations. Comme il le craignait, le sort de traçage était de nouveau présent sur le jeune homme.

-Harry...Tu me fait confiance n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il sortant une de ses potions.

-Évidement, mais pourqu-

Harry ne put terminer sa phrase qu'on lui fit avaler de force une potion au gout atroce. Ce qui suivit, Harry ne s'en souvenait que vaguement, mais il se rappela avoir eu l'impression que sa tête explosait et que quelque chose lui broyait les entrailles. Il se rappela aussi, avoir entendu tout en tas de formules prononcées très rapidement par le maître des potions. Puis tout devint noir pour Harry.

Il n'était pas surprenant qu'Harry se soit évanouis, la dissolution de ce genre de sort était extrêmement douloureuse. Harry ne l'avait pas senti la dernière fois puisque Sanguini l'avait endormi afin d'éviter que le garçon ne souffre des effets de celle-ci.

Dès que le sort de traçage fut levé Severus prit Harry dans ses bras et le groupe partit rapidement vers l'aéroport. Ils arrivèrent juste à temps pour prendre l'avion fuyant l'Angleterre tout en sachant qu'ils n'en avaient pas encore finit avec Dumbledore, mais pour le moment ce n'était pas une priorité.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin au manoir Black de Fork, Severus fit passer d'autres testes à Harry vérifiant si Dumbledore avait remis les sceaux sur sa magie. Heureusement pour Harry, il ne trouva rien.

Après les vérifications de Severus, vinrent successivement, Sirius qui ne cessa de s'excuser auprès de Harry, Jasper qui avait vraiment besoin de s'assurer que son compagnon allait bien de ses propres yeux et enfin Drago :

-Je vais bien... répéta Harry pour ce qui lui semblait être la millième fois.

-Tu es sûr que tu n'as aucun traumatisme psychologique ? Ce qui serait tout à fais normale en partant du principe que tu as embrassé cette...Chose. Déclara Drago faisant référence à Ginny.

-Oui Drago j'en suis sûr. Soupira le petit brun.

Sans vraiment l'écouter Drago ajouta joyeusement :

-Oh mais je sais ! Tu pourrais demander à Jasper de marquer tes jolies lèvres ! Je suis sûr qu'il accepterait volontiers ! Dit-il avec un sourire angélique digne d'un Malfoy.

À ses mots, Harry rougit violement :

-mais t'es malade... Je... Je ne peux pas lui demander ça ! Il s'arrêta quelques instants avant de reprendre hésitant. Tu crois qu'il le ferait ?

-Je ne le crois pas j'en suis certain ! Répondit joyeusement Drago.

-De toute manière, il n'y a aucune raison pour que je lui demande ça puisque je vais bien ! Soupira Harry

-Tu n'es vraiment pas drôle Harry ! s'exaspéra le blond. Tu dois prendre des initiatives avec ton compagnon !

-Et si au lieu de te mêler de mes affaires ne t'occuperais pas un peu des tiennes ?

-Mais je me dois de me mêler de ta vie amoureuse qui jusque-là a été un vrai désastre !

-Tu n'exagère pas un peu ?

-Tu veux vraiment que je m'aventure sur le sujet ?

-Non en effet...

-Je me disais bien ! Et puisque tu n'as rien de mieux à faire tu vas m'accompagner en ville ! Et comme je suis génial je t'ai déjà préparé une tenue ! déclara Drago tout sourire.

Et avant même que Harry ne puisse protester, le blond partit ne lui laissant aucune chance de refus. Le brun se leva, non se traîna, jusqu'à la salle de bain. Il se lava puis s'habilla. Drago lui avait choisi un pantalon noir plutôt moulant et une chemise vert émeraude qui lui allait à merveille. Il se demandait vraiment pourquoi Drago tenait à ce qu'il soit aussi bien habillé... C'était plus que louche. Quoi que connaissant le sens de la mode de Drago ce n'était pas si surprenant.

Une fois prêt Harry se hâta de rejoindre Drago qui l'attendait tranquillement :

\- Ah te voilà ! Parfait !

-Au fait Drago, on est sensé allé comment jusqu'en ville.

-Bien que je sois tout à fait capable de conduire une voiture moldue...

-Absolument pas... Marmonna Harry.

-J'ai demandé à Alice de nous conduire, elle a été ravie d'accepter et s'est même proposer pour venir avec nous. Répondit-il tout en ignorant son commentaire.

Au moment même où Drago finis sa phrase, la voiture de Alice arriva. Rapidement elle alla les voir :

-Salut vous deux ! J'espère que tu te sens d'attaque Harry ! On va s'amuser ! Au fait j'ai amené Jasper, Edward et Bella, j'espère que ça ne vous dérange pas ?

-Pas de soucis ! répondit Harry empêchant Drago de répondre.

Il ne faisait aucun doute que la présence de la moldue dérangeait énormément Drago qui se contenta de relever le menton et de plisser le nez de dégoût.

Alice sourit et partit vers la voiture, avant de faire de même Harry dit au Blond :

-S'il te plait Dray ne fait pas d'histoire, on ne la connait pas, et même si elle ne m'a pas fait une super impression, elle est peut-être gentille...

-Toi et ton amour pour les moldues, je ne te comprendrais jamais Harry, mais je ferais un effort. Enfin... tant que cette moldue reste loin de moi je laisserais ma baguette loin d'elle.

-Merci Dray. Sourit le brun, avant d'aller à la voiture se mettant à l'arrière avec Jasper Edward et Isabella.

Drago se mit donc devant avec Alice et lui murmure :

-Ne t'avais-je pas dit de ramener seulement Jasper et Edward ?

-Oui désolé... Bella était là et voulait absolument venir et je ne savais pas comment refuse.

Soupirant Drago n'ajouta rien. À l'arrière du véhicule Harry discutait tranquillement avec Jasper et Edward, il avait essayé de parler avec Bella mais celle-ci l'avait en quelque sorte snobé et avait essayer de monopoliser l'attention d'Edward. Sa tentative s'était finie sur un échec cuisant et elle avait donc décidée de se murer dans le silence agacé par le manque d'attention de son petit ami.

Une fois sur place, Drago et Alice mirent en place leurs « plan » pour rapprocher Harry et Jasper qui étaient selon eux un peu trop lent et timides dans leur relation. Aucun doute pour eux qu'ils les remercieraient plus tard.

Pour commencer leur journée en ville Alice tira tout le monde dans un magasin et partit avec Bella du coté femme laissant Drago gérer cette partie.

Après avoir choisi une bonne vingtaine de tenues pour Harry, Drago le tira dans une cabine pour tout lui faire essayer.

Pendant ce temps Jasper était devant la cabine avec Edward, celui-ci avait été forcé à participer au plan de Alice et Drago et il sentait déjà que ça allait lamentablement échouer. Mais bon il n'avait pas vraiment le choix.

-Tu ne trouve pas ça un peu bizarre que ton compagnon se change devant Drago. Commença doucement Edward.

-Pas plus que ça, je ne vois pas pourquoi je trouverais ça étrange. Répondit-il

-Bas deux gars seul dans une cabine... commença Edward.

-Je t'arrête tout de suite Edward, si ton but est de me faire douter de mon Harry, sache que j'ai totalement confiance en mon compagnon, je sais qu'il ne me trompera jamais. Encore moins pour Drago, je sais qu'il ne ressent pas ce genre de sentiment pour lui. Peux-tu en dire autant de ton humaine ? réponds Jasper le visage très sérieux.

Il n'était pas un secret que Jasper, au même titre que Rosalie, ne portait pas Bella dans son cœur. Il y avait plusieurs raisons à cela, d'une part la jeune fille était une peste insupportable qui depuis qu'elle sortait avec Edward ne cessait de s'en vanter auprès de ses amis. De plus, contrairement à Edward, Jasper voyait clair dans le jeu de la jeune fille, qui profitait allègrement du fait que leurs dons ne fonctionnaient pas avec elle. En effet, cette dernière entretenait des rapports très ambigües avec notamment Jacob Black qui remuait toujours sagement la queue à chaque fois que Bella venait le voir ou qu'elle avait besoin de lui...Quoique depuis quelques temps le jeune métamorphe ne semblait plus si charmé par la jeune fille.

-Qu'est-ce que tu insinue ? demanda Edward fronçant les sourcils n'aimant pas la tournure de la conversation.

-Moi... je n'insinue rien, je te pose juste une question.

-E-Evidement que je peux en dire autant de Bella.

-Pourtant tu semble hésiter.

-Tais-toi Jasper. Répondit Edward les dents serrées

Le blond soupira haussant les épaules :

-Ne m'écoute pas si tu veux mais sache que je t'aurais prévenu.

Et sans qu'Edward ne puisse ajouter quoi que ce soit, Harry sortit de la tenue, le visage pâle tandis que Drago arborait un sourire satisfait.

Rapidement Jasper alla près de lui reprenant un doux sourire :

-Tout vas bien tu es un peu pâle ?

-Drago est un tyran quand il veut... Plus jamais je ne le laisserais me tirer dans un magasin ! Ce n'est pas humain de me faire essayer autant de truc en si peu de temps. Se plaignit Harry.

-Aller ! Direction la caisse et après on passe à la boutique suivante ! Déclare joyeusement Drago allant en caisse.

Bella et Alice arrivèrent rapidement avec elles aussi un tas de vêtement.

Alors, pendant qu'Edward accompagnait sa petite amie avec une mine un peu renfrogner Harry poussa un soupire de désespoir et marmonna un petit « oh non...pas encore ». L'entendant parfaitement, Jasper se pencha à son oreille et lui murmura doucement :

-Si tu veux nous pouvons partir avant qu'ils ne reviennent, avec un peu de chance on pourra les semer pour la journée. Propose-t-il voulant sauver son petit compagnon des griffes de son frère de cœur.

-Avec plaisir ! Déclara le brun.

Et sans perdre une seconde, Jasper se saisit de sa main et le tira délicatement vers un petit parc aux alentours.

Lorsque Drago revint avec les vêtements payés, il fut surpris de ne plus les voir :

-Déjà... J'aurais pensé qu'ils seraient restés encore au moins une boutique... Mh j'y ait peut-être été un peu fort avec Harry... marmonna-t-il.

-Mais non ! Tu as été parfait ! Déclare Alice débarquant derrière lui avec Edward et Bella.

-Si tu le dis ! Bon continuons notre sortie ! Dit le blond prenant Alice par le bras et allant vers une autre boutique.

Hey! J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus , à la prochaine! ;)


End file.
